The Strongest
by Plan
Summary: A tragic story following a boy named Tensa in his path for power and righting a twisted world. Whatever it takes... his goal will be accomplished. OC, eventual Rinnegan, God-Like, Harem, Antagonist?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so bear with me as I am just getting into writing. Hope you enjoy, constructive criticism is always welcome. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…If I did, I would have given Naruto the Rinnegan.**

It has been 12 years since the day I was born when the Kyubi attacked the village and I'm currently a student at the ninja academy. My name is Tensa with no last name. I am an orphan and no one knows who my parents were when they were killed in the attack from but it must have been a shinobi line based on the great chakra levels, body stronger than a civilians and to top it off I am gifted with a prodigal level intelligence only seen since Orochimaru. I have noble like facial features with fair skin and topped with pitch black shaggy hair reminiscent of the second Hokage. My eyes are a piercing green color that seems to peer into your soul when looking into them (So I'm told). I am above average in height for my age sitting at 5 ft 4 in. This body was truly blessed man I even have perfect recall and talent to match. Alright enough about me as I am finally taking the Genin exams and competing with that broody bastard Sasuke Uchiha for Rookie of the year.

Taking the written portion first I get done easily enough already finished before everyone else. Watching all the other students and one a is blonde-haired boy named Naruto Uzumaki struggling with his test practically pulling his hair out. _"If I didn't know he was being sabotaged I would really think he is an idiot. Might as well make this time worthwhile since I could use more knowledge on seals." _I thought to myself even though I guess you could classify me as a master of the art but nowhere near as good as the fabled Uzumaki but still a master, nonetheless. I take a book out about seals reading and memorizing everything with my Eidetic memory. Feeling as if someone is staring at me, looking around making eye contact with a beautiful platinum blonde haired girl with pupilless green eyes and a dreamy look adorned on her face before turning back to my book with a shake to the head. Yep Ino checking me out again, *sigh* you know you would think you would get used to having beautiful woman lust after you, but you don't. After about 45 minutes of reading Iruka-sensei announces the end of the allotted time for the test.

"Alright class time is up, pass your tests forward and get prepared for the test involving the big three. **Bunshin no jutsu**, **Henge**, and **Kawarimi no jutsu**!" the scared sensei says.

After getting through most of the random students he calls the last ones from the big clans along with me and Naruto. All of us performing with little to no difficulty with most having small deficiencies but passing none the less. Mine on the other hand were utterly without question perfect in every way with taking it a step further with the **Henge **and making it solid. This is because I am a bit of a perfectionist with what I am trying to learn, with my **Kawarimi** I am even able to switch places with items as small as a fingernail yes, I have tried going smaller but it seems this is the limit… for now.

"I-Incredible Tensa! Perfect score!" Iruka-sensei exclaims proudly as I smirk a bit arrogantly over at a twitching Sasuke, I worked hard on these techniques, so it feels good to get some recognition… and shove it in a certain broody bastard's face.

"Next is Naruto Uzumaki!" he says calling up the Blonde-haired boy.

"First is **Bunshin no Jutsu**." The scarred man says.

"R-Right! Let's do this!" Naruto shouts nervously.

"**Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He shouts as he makes the proper hand seals a thick cloud of smoke poofs into existence only to disperse revealing a sickly-looking rendition of himself collapsed on the floor too weak to get up.

"Unsatisfactory!" Iruka says with a look of disappointment.

"Alright class now that everyone has finished this portion, we will move on to the Taijutsu portion of the exam on your proficiency using the Academy style Taijutsu meet me at the training yard. Dismissed!" Iruka-sensei says as everyone gets up and funnels out of the classroom to the next designated exam area. After arriving at the exam area, I spot Ino talking to Sakura deciding to approach and say hello.

"Hey ladies how are you on this fine day?" I say with a charming smile while looking at the Pinkett and blonde.

"O-Oh Hey Tensa-kun…" They both say simultaneously before looking back at each other with twitching eyebrows.

"… Anyways are you excited for the Taijutsu part of the exams; I know I can't wait to dish out some damage to that Emo bastard's pride!" I say with a dark chuckle slightly worrying the two girls.

"T-Tensa-kun you shouldn't talk like that about Sasuke-kun…" Sakura says with a small frown getting a smirk from Ino.

"Heh. You only say that because you know that Ten-kun is way better than Sasuke-teme at everything!" Ino says with her arms crossed with a proud expression.

"What that isn't true Sasuke is better at some things like! …Uhm let's see… eh… OK FINE! But that doesn't mean anything! Sakura exclaims with a heated blush while pointing at a triumphant Ino.

"Hahaha… Sorry but you girls are too cute when you fight like this." I say laughing out loud.

"C-Cute…" Ino and Sakura mumble to themselves with bright blushes as I spot Iruka coming and mentally prepare myself for what is to come. No Mercy.

"Alright Class now we will begin the Taijutsu portion of the Genin exam as I said before the rules will b Taijutsu based fight until one surrender's or becomes incapacitated. The use of Ninjutsu or weapons are strictly prohibited in the event one uses either of those results in immediate disqualification and will be restricted from taking the test again and remember, this isn't about who wins its about your skill in Taijutsu! Does everyone understand!"

"Hai!" Everyone says in reply.

"Good the first match will be Tensa and Sasuke Uchiha!" Iruka says as I widen my eyes slightly.

"_So, they decide to get us out of the way first eh? Well no matter I will crush him until there is nothing left of that Uchiha attitude."_ I thought to myself with a maniacal smile forming as I look at the Uchiha glaring in my direction.

Walking up to the space set for the battle I watch the Uchiha stop about 10 feet in front of me. I simply stand there with my hands in my pockets and look of indifference further angering Sasuke much to my amusement.

"Are both of you ready?" Iruka says getting nods from the both of us. "Good now… Hajime!" Iruka says signaling the start of the match.

Sasuke instantly dashes forward throwing his right fist straight to my face. I dodge easily seeing an opening on his right side kicking him in the ribs hard enough for me to hear a few pops. Yep just broke some of his ribs. Looking at him tumble to the ground clutching his side with a groan. He looks up at me with barely restrained fury.

"Heh… That all you got… **Weak**." I say as my voice deepens with animosity sending chills down the spines of everyone watching. Sasuke forces himself up and attempts to attack me again with a flurry of blows that I easily dodge and countering every so often in a exposed area.

"Haa… haa… haa Why can't I hit you!? I am an Uchiha! The elite! A peasant like you doesn't even deserve to stand in my presence!" Sasuke says out of breath with a maniacal smile much to my disgust.

"Bhahahaha! An elite? You yourself are nothing compared to the rest of your clan! If anyone has the right to be called a peasant it is you…? I say laughing as I look at Sasuke with Disgust evident in my expression. As Sasuke listens to me his rage is unable to be controlled any longer he stands up channeling as much of his chakra as he could. I widen my eyes _"He is gonna do it isn't he? I didn't think he was that weak willed." _I thought to myself getting ready for his attack.

"Just Die! **Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!" Sasuke says with a wild look in his eyes.

A giant ball of flames comes out of his mouth in my direction noticing that the rest of my class is behind me I am not able to dodge without anyone being hurt or killed I stand my ground putting my hands up to guard myself and my classmates as it makes contact with my body_ "GRAH this fucking hurts… a lot… that bastard actually intended to kill me. He is dead!" _I thought to as the smoke clears revealing my heavily burned body and my shirt completely burned off showing my chiseled body.

"T-Ten-Kun! Your hurt!" Ino says next to a horrified Sakura.

"H-How are you not dead! That should have kil- Gahk!" Sasuke says but not finishing his sentence when I immediately appear in front of him with my hand on his throat I pick him up and slam him into the ground creating spiderweb like cracks around him.

He throws up blood from the impact that no doubt ruptured a few organs. Releasing his throat, I step over him and stomp on his left and right arms shattering the bones effectively ending his shinobi career. Looking down into his eyes I see nothing but fear. Wanting to add just a little more on top of his apparent punishment I throw a chakra charged punch to his face before stopping only an inch before his death. This only reduced him to a crying mess with snot coming out of his nose.

"You can take him to the hospital now Iruka-sensei I am done with him. Just make sure you have him throw out his clothes I'm pretty sure he pissed and shit his pants." I say stepping away and looking at a completely shocked Iruka that snaps out of it when I call him.

"R-Right this win goes to Tensa…" Iruka says looking at the mentally broken Uchiha. _"What the fuck just happened?" _He thinks to himself.

The rest of the class looks at me whispering to each other and others to shocked to even move. As I walk towards the group I get aggressively hugged by to individuals, looking down I see a crying Ino and Sakura.

"*Hic* We thought you were going to die *Hic!" Ino says squeezing me harder only to agitate my burns much to my dismay.

"I-I can't *Hic* believe that Sasuke *Hic *Hic would do such a thing, thank you for saving me Tensa-kun." She says looking up at me with teary eyes as she also squeezes harder further hurting my wounds.

"Hah… Could you please loosen your hold… my burns…" I say with a twitching eyebrow while pointing to my torso. As they notice what I was talking about they unleash girlish screams and scramble off me with horrified looks thinking they had hurt me.

"Hehe relax you didn't hurt me they are just a little tender. How about you girls take me to the infirmary?" I say shooting them a questioning look.

The girls readily agree and take me to the infirmary ending with my basically covered head to toe in bandages and an exhausting escape from Ino and Sakura. Finally seeing that I lost the girls I stop just outside the classroom to see Iruka about my score on the test. Opening open the door to the classroom startling the scarred instructor inside.

"Hey Tensa, how are your injuries?" Iruka questions with slight worry.

"Nothing I can't heal in a few days… say Iruka-sensei how did I score on the exam?" I say questioningly.

"Oh well I'd say that you are the highest scorer since the creation of the academy. Here I figured you would come back for your head band." He says throwing me my Leaf Head band as I catch it midair.

"Thanks sensei when is team placements?" I ask since I missed the speech.

"Report here a week from today at 0700. Don't be late." He says in response.

"Thanks sensei I will see you then." I say as I exit the classroom.

"_Hmm I wonder who I will be teamed with." _I think to myself as I walk out with my brand new Hitai-ate adorned on my forehead with a proud expression.

Once I exit the academy and I see Mizuki and discretely follow him while hiding my presence, as I watch Mizuki walk up to Naruto who is depressed about not passing the exam.

"Hey Naruto, don't beat yourself up about it. There is always next year." Mizuki says with an obviously fake smile.

"I can't do that damn Bunshin no matter how hard I try!" Naruto shouts in frustration.

"How about I help you out, but you can't tell anyone as it is a S rank secret." Mizuki says getting furious nods from Naruto.

"Ok there is a secret mission only given to a select few of academy students, if you complete this mission you will without a doubt become Genin. All you have to do is steal the scroll of seals and bring it back to me." Mizuki says.

"Really!?" Naruto says in disbelief. Getting a nod from Mizuki

"I can do that easy! I will do it tonight!" Naruto says running away at top speed mumbling about having to prepare for something about a secret mission.

Mizuki chuckles darkly "That was too easy, getting the Scroll of seals to Orochimaru-sama will be a piece of cake." He says walking away.

"It looks like things are finally going to start." I say with a growing maniacal smile. _"I think I will see what I can learn from the scroll myself." _I thought to myself while quickly taking off into the direction that Naruto ran off to.

_Later that Night_

"It seems the idiot finally got the scroll…" I say with a smirk as I look at the blonde idiot jump out of the Hokage tower window into the nearby trees jumping tree branch to tree branch. Quickly following suite staying close enough not to lose him but not close enough to get noticed. I thought to myself watching Naruto who appeared to be tired and sweaty finally stops and sits down against a tree opening the scroll.

"It wouldn't hurt to peek now would it? Hehehe." Naruto says attempting to open the scroll only to get blasted in the face by a purple gas knocking him unconscious instantly.

"Idiot didn't even see the trap seal..." I say walking up to the unconscious blonde picking up the scroll I immediately open it and memorize every jutsu the scroll has to offer with a complete description of each one with pros and cons. After a few minutes I see a certain jutsu that startles me to say the least. "This Technique could change everything… Chimera… Hmm I think I can tweak and perfect this jutsu to gain only the pros and none of the cons that seem to be an issue like incomplete absorptions and the maximum number of them as well. But that is for another time. as Mizuki seems to be approaching. I got everything from the scroll anyways." I say sensing a presence quickly closing in. I place the scroll back down in Naruto's hands and conceal my chakra leaving as if I was never there in the first place.

Walking back to my home with my usual happy go lucky expression as I finally arriving at the building, I stop looking at the rundown and seemingly abandoned abode. "Home sweet home." I say mostly to myself. Walking inside my face immediately adopts a cold and indifferent expression as soon as I close the door and take view of the surroundings finding it just about as dilapidated on the inside as it is on the outside.

Deciding to sleep because the self-assigned mission for the scroll of seals' knowledge had went well into the night. Entering my room only seeing a bookcase with an extensive research and theories on Fuinjutsu, as well as theories and ideas on medical ninjutsu, and finally books with complete information on the human body, next to the bookcase is a full body mirror on the wall, a bed in the corner with a small dresser with a lamp underneath the sole window overlooking the Hokage monument.

Pulling off my singed clothes throwing them in the corner of my room and finally placing my shinobi head band on my dresser next to the bed. Turning around I get a look at my bandaged self for a moment then tear off the bandages revealing spotless skin with the toned muscles seemingly perfect in proportion for my young body underneath. As I stare on I receive flickers of an old memory of my body with several scars lining from head to toe with the most notable being the skin underneath my nose scarred reaching the entirety of my jaw without lips revealing only teeth stained in blood, my usual piercing green eyes replaced with a dull green with bags under my eyes from what looks like extreme sleep deprivation, I can still almost hear my own screams of pain. Blinking seeing that my body turned back to normal with the screams silencing. "Hmph." I say.

Looking to the wall beside the mirror I place the palm of my hand pushing my chakra into it as an extremely complex seal pulses sounding a faint click as the wall swings open revealing it to be a false wall into a fairly large room. Walking in I take in my surroundings of what seemingly looks like a lab I see a shelf with dozens of jars with clear liquid containing what seem to be pairs of glowing red eyes. Turning to the center of the room to a metal operation table with what looks like a person strapped to the top of it.

Stepping closer I can hear the person sniffling and crying, once I reach the side of the table I look at the person as I stare with cold calculating eyes.

"**Yodachi Yamanaka…**" My voice comes out in a cold tone startling the man.

"**Do you remember me**?" I say getting a furious shake in return.

"You used to torture my mind for months while the others tortured my body bringing me to the brink of death only to heal me with a rather talented Iryo nin never granting me the mercy of eternal peace… But one day you granted my wish and you know what I found out? **Death isn't kind. It's dark and black and as far as you can see your all alone. There's no one else…**" I say as I grab his mouth with a tight grip bringing his face closer to my own staring deeply into his soul dropping the Genjutsu over my body revealing the very same one I saw in the mirror. Yodachi's eyes widen in recognition will horror soon following.

"Ah… It looks like you remember…" I say with a wicked eye smile.

_Day of the team placements_

Sighing as I sit down with my happy go lucky façade expression waiting in the academy classroom waiting for the rest of the Genin to arrive so we can finally get assigned teams. Looking around I notice a certain blonde-haired boy with whiskers marks on his cheeks with a Shinobi headband. _"Wow I am surprised they pushed him through, there must be something special about him if they basically gave him a free pass to be a shinobi especially after stealing the scroll of seals tricked or not." _I thought to myself with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright now that everyone is here let us get this over with. Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Tensa your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." He says as the rest of the Genin leave with their Jonin sensei's while they were still waiting for theirs to show.

"Must be running a little late… Huh?" Sakura says as her team mates grumble and nod in response


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and welcome back I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said in the last one I am still new to writing so please mind any spelling errors you may see as I do miss some. As always constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Girls in the Harem: Pretty much up in the air open to suggestions and any you don't want will be taken into account as well as any you do want. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

My eyes open heavily only to see a dark room with a single light overhead illuminating only me. Trying to move but find I am unable to since my arms and legs are bound by wires to a metal chair, attempting to shake anything loose as strain my muscles against the wires only to draw blood around my wrists. Seeing as it is no use I give up and decide to take in a bit more of my surroundings I can only see a table to my right with various blades, blunt objects, and many other items seemingly used for torture from the look of blood that stained them but, what really unsettled me was the large mirror in front of me portraying 6 year old self completely.

After god knows how long I am sitting bound I hear a shuffle, looking in the direction of the noise I see a man walk out of the corner of the room that was shrouded in darkness before. _"Was he there the whole time?" _I think to myself as the man gets under the light I see him fully. He is an elderly man with bandages covering his left eye, a X like scar on his chin and a cane in his left hand with his right out of view hidden in his kimono.

"What are you gonna do to m-" I attempt to say before his cane hits my head splattering blood across the floor.

"Gaah!" shouting out in pain and tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"You are here to become your perfect self." The man says stoically.

"What ar-"

_CRACK*_ The cane once again comes down on me hitting my forehead splitting it open releasing a fresh flow of blood pouring into my right eye.

"Ah! Sniffle*… Sniffle* stop hitt-" the words once again die in my throat before I could finish.

_CRACK* _This time the cane strikes my throat crushing it as blood flows freely from my mouth.

"You no longer need to talk…" the mans emotionless mask betrays no emotion.

"Pl… ea… se… l… et… m… e…go…" I struggle with great effort as I beg for the man to stop as tears flow out of my eyes with one stream heavily diluted with blood.

"You are not ready, begin the process." He says as another two figures with masks and Anbu uniforms drop from the ceiling, one with ash-grey hair in a ponytail and the other with short blonde hair. The bandaged man turned around disappearing into the darkness of the room saying only a few final words.

"Don't die, you have no use to me dead."

"… -nsa… Ten-… Tensa! Are you alright, you were groaning in your sleep." My eyes flicker open seeing a snickering Naruto and a worried Sakura.

"Yeah… just a bad dream." I say shaking my head to clear the rest of my drowsiness.

"Are you sure it sounded like you were in pain?" Sakura says as with a skeptical look but agree begrudgingly.

"Any sign of our Sensei?" I ask as the door opens revealing a man with silver gravity defying hair.

"Your late!" Naruto and Sakura say in unison.

"Ma ma, Sorry I got stuck on the road of life." He says with a sheepish eye smile sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Well now that everyone is here let's start introductions... on the roof." He says disappearing in a swirl of leaves leaving Naruto and Sakura face faulting.

_On the roof_

"Alright I guess let's start with everyone introducing yourselves, you first pinkie." Kakashi says pointing to Sakura.

"Oh, uhm why don't you start us off since it will give us an idea of what to say." She says nervously

"Very well, my name is Kakashi Hatake my likes are not important, dislikes I don't feel like telling you and my dreams are none of your business. Ok now you go Pinkie." He says with an eye smile as everyone sweatdrops.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are Tensa-kun and studying, my dislikes are Ino-pig and that duck-haired bastard. My dream is to be the best medical ninja in the world." She exclaims with confidence.

"Hmm are you willing to even go against Tsunade Senju of the Sannin for that title?" Kakashi questions with an unreadable expression towards Sakura who falters a bit before gaining a confident attitude.

"Yes!" she says resolutely.

"_Interesting, she has a good attitude I think she will go far." _Kakashi thought.

"Now the blondie." Kakashi points at Naruto lazily.

"Right! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Ramen and training. My dislikes are those who hurt my precious people. My dream is to someday be the greatest Hokage who ever lived! Datteboyo!" Naruto shouts out as if letting the whole village know with the biggest smile he can muster while doing so.

"_Quite the honest kid eh?"_ Kakashi inwardly sweat drops before turning his attention to me and pointing.

"Your turn."

"My name is Tensa, my likes are breaking my limits and getting stronger. My biggest dislike is weakness. My greatest ambition is to be the strongest." I say with a resolute tone.

"_That could be a problem in the future."_ Kakashi thought. "Ok, with introductions over meet at training grounds 17 tomorrow morning at 6:00 and remember don't eat or you with just puke it all out. Ja ne!" Kakashi said waving with an eye smile before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"H-Huh did he just say a test, what test…" Naruto says with a confused expression.

"I don't know but I guess we will find out tomorrow… and eat breakfast I have a feeling he will be late tomorrow too." I say jumping off the roof and speeding to the direction of my home.

Once I make it to my doorstep I quickly broaden my senses as far as I could feeling for any chakra signatures. Finding none, I walk in and move into my hidden lab looking to the center of the room to see a bloody Yodachi with a blank expression and dull eyes.

"You died huh, that's kind of disappointing." I say with a frown before gaining a thought.

Never mind this I might as well get started with my with my path to power. Looking behind me at the various lab equipment I move to move to the shelf and take a jar containing a pair of Sharingan and place it on the table. Carefully taking one of the Sharingan out of the jar and placing it on a tray I take a syringe out of the drawer I pierce the eye and extract a clear fluid out of the before draining it into a vial. I do the same with the opposite eye producing another vial of the same clear liquid. Placing the eyes back into the jar I hold the vials up to the light inspecting them for any impurities.

"_Now let's see if I can extract the genetic material of the Uchiha's bloodline_." I think to myself. While I can simply just implant the Sharingan but I would rather avoid that route if I can because of the extreme toll it takes on the body that isn't of Uchiha descent so I will assimilate the Uchiha bloodline into my own body and be as if I was born like any other Uchiha and like any other Uchiha awaken my very own eyes.

As I get absorbed into my research I work well into the night not even noticing that the time was approaching the morning. I look up while stretching as audible pops flow throughout my body finally noticing the clock I have on the wall. Widening my eyes, I see that it is already 9:30 on the outside. I chuckle to myself before placing my work down standing up. "And I was so close to extracting pure Uchiha cells." I say to no one in particular.

Leaving my lab, I get into a fresh pair of clothes consisting a form fitted black long sleeve shirt revealing my muscular torso and loose fitted martial arts pants with a black sash around my waste, and finally black bandages covering my feet. My Shinobi head band is fitted around my neck with the hidden leaf logo facing forward. I make my way out to the meeting place for my team with my Jonin sensei. Once I land at the training ground I see my two teammates with no sign of Kakashi looking furious as they notice me walking up giving them a swift waive.

"Yo."

"Where have you been! Do you have any idea how late you are!" Naruto and Sakura shout furiously.

"My apologies I was doing research and time got ahead of me. Besides it looks like I arrived on time anyways." I say pointing to the Silver haired Jonin approaching while reading an orange book.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shout simultaneously.

"Sorry, sorry I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi says with an eye smile sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Ok team with all of us here we will take the test, and I am sure your curious about it since you just passed your Genin exams but bottom line if you fail this test I will send you back to the academy no ifs ands or buts." Kakashi says in a serious tone.

"You can't just send us back to the academy! We passed the Genin exam!" Naruto exclaims while pointing at Kakashi.

"Actually, I can because your true test to become a Genin is not at the academy it is with me. You see the test at the academy was to see if you had the aptitude to be Genin." Kakashi says without looking up from his book.

"What is the test Kakashi-sensei?" I ask inquisitively.

"Well all you have to do is take these to bells from me. If you get one you pass if you don't you get sent back to the academy." He says holding up two bells.

"But there are only two bells and three of us." Sakura points out.

"Oh, how unfortunate." Kakashi says while attaching the bells to his waist.

"Starting now you have until 10:00 to take the bells from me. Make sure you come at me with the intent to kill." He says as Naruto and Sakura disappear into the bushes leaving only me in the training grounds staring directly at Kakashi.

"Oh? Not even going to hide? I don't know if you're brave or foolish." Kakashi says with no sign of him turning his attention away from his book.

"I wanted to test my capabilities and who better than the legendary Kakashi of the Sharingan." I said before vanishing.

"_Huh? Where the hell did he go?" _Kakashi thought before sensing a presence behind him quickly turning around eyes widening as he sees me with my fist about to strike him before dodging gracefully. Jumping back to distance himself I dash forward not giving him any time to recover throwing nine shuriken 3 to the left and 3 to the right and finally the last three above all charged with lightning chakra arcing back and forth between the shuriken leaving only his rear as escape route before I Shunshin behind him now fully trapping him in all sides.

"**Raiton: Sandaboruto (Lightning Release: Thunderbolt)**!" I say producing the appropriate hand seals releasing a high discharge through both palms targeting Kakashi.

Kakashi's eyes widening far beyond their capacity in surprise quickly performing a Kawarimi before the lightning strikes the spot he was standing creating a small crater kicking up dust blocking his field of view. Quickly putting his book away getting into a defensive stance. "_This kid is scary, I better not underestimate him any further_." Kakashi.

"**Doton: Rokkusheruta **(**Earth Release: Rock Shelter**)!" Kakashi yells as a dome of stone surrounds him blocking the previous attacks.

The stone dome crumbles from the might of the Lightning Jutsu kicking up dust for a moment until it clears finding an empty dome. Quickly surveying my surroundings looking for any signs of movement. Sensing movement below me I jump up revealing Kakashi surfacing in an attempt to hit me from below.

"**Raiton: Gian** (**Lightning Release: False Darkness**)!" I shout before emitting a large lightning shaped spear from my mouth heading straight for Kakashi at lightning fast speeds.

Kakashi's lone eye widens barely dodging the dangerous Jutsu before attempting clash of Taijutsu. Throwing a punch as I meet it with a counter with a flurry of chakra infused punches to Kakashi's torso. "_This kids Taijutsu is insane. I have never encountered this style before…" _Kakashi inwardly says.

"What style of Taijutsu is that?" Kakashi says as we separate from each other both still eying the others movements.

"I created it myself from watching the Hyuga's Juken style but instead of hitting the Tenketsu points I target the internal organs focused on rupturing them." I said

"That's a pretty terrifying especially how effective it is as I can feel that you got me pretty good." He says in a strained voice as he feels a piercing pain in his stomach.

"You did say to come at you with the intent kill." I say shrugging.

"Hehe that I did." Kakashi says with his infamous eye smile.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**!" We both here suddenly as 20 Naruto's jump out of the bushes intent on attacking Kakashi for all he is worth. Sighing I walk up to a nearby tree and lean against it as I pull out a pair of bells with a smirk before putting them back to my pocket.

"You can come out Sakura." I say as I watch Sakura walk out of the brush with a sheepish look.

"How is your genjutsu?" I ask looking at her.

"I would say I am pretty good since my chakra control is near perfect."

"Ok then do me a favor would you cast a Genjutsu on Kakashi to make him think he still has the bells." While looking at Sakura in the eyes getting a small blush.

"O-OK sure." She says as I look back at Naruto getting pummeled by Kakashi

"Alright time is up, and it looks like you failed since you didn't acquire the bells from me." Kakashi calls out after a few minutes.

"Actually, sensei your wrong." I say pulling the bells out of my pocket shocking Kakashi.

"How did you get them?"

"In our bout of Taijutsu I swiped them. And I am not going to give these away since I know the true purpose of your exam. Teamwork, I initially stole the bells without you noticing then I moved away to let Naruto distract you further while Sakura cast a Genjutsu on you thinking you still had them. You first tried to create a rift between us by saying that only two of us could have a bell which doesn't make sense considering that all teams are 4-man teams." I say further shocking Kakashi.

"W-Well then congratulations on passing Team 7. You all have the rest of the day off, report back here tomorrow at 6:00" he says before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow guys." I say disappearing myself.

_Hokage Tower_

An elderly man with a white cloak displaying 3rd on the back could be seen sitting at a desk in the room. This man's name was Hiruzen Sarutobi and was currently nursing the stacks upon stacks of paperwork placed around him.

KNOCK* KNOCK*

"Sigh* Come in!" He says putting the stamp down taking a puff from his pipe. Watching Kakashi walk before stopping in front of the desk saluting.

"Hokage-sama."

"Report." The Hokage says gruffly.

"Team 7 has passed their exam." Kakashi says in a serious tone.

"Oh… This is the first team you have ever passed so they must be nothing short of incredible." Hiruzen says with slightly widened eyes.

"Well with Naruto the only notable thing about him is his abnormally large chakra reserves. Sakura with her chakra control but the incredible one is Tensa. He manipulated the situation into working together without them even knowing they were. He even went one on one with me and was managing to hurt me a bit and I am sure he still wasn't going all out. What I am worried about is that he seems to have a greed for power." Kakashi says frowning.

"Hm Tensa eh. Keep an eye on him his qualities are a matter of concern if we get to him to late we could end up with another _Orochimaru_." Hiruzen says with restrained anger.

"Is that all."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi says

"Dismissed!" Hiruzen says before Kakashi salutes and leaves the room leaving the Hokage alone to think about this potentially troublesome youth. _"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, I would hate to have to resort to such methods again…" _He says inwardly.

_Back with Tensa_

"Ah! I got it finally…" I say as I release a large breath and relax the tension in my muscles from the grueling process. Looking down at the finished production I see a blue tube with a white mass of cells inside.

"_Now let's see if I can get it to a point where I can assimilate it with my own body." _I think to myself as I prepare the necessary materials. "I should probably get some help to speed up the process." I say to myself.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** I shout summoning three clones of myself nodding to them as they already know what to do.

_One month Later_

After working on the Uchiha cells for a next month using all the free time I had that wasn't dedicated to perfecting the chimera jutsu that I finally finished a few days ago and doing the absolutely appalling D rank missions. I actually finished it a week ago but I wasn't satisfied with it so I ended up going above in beyond in the hopes the eyes I awaken rival that of Madara Uchiha's by increasing the potency of the cells several times over. I already know that the assimilation into my own DNA with be tough but in the end I think it will be worth it. Looking at the finished cells in the same blue tube in front of me I look at it in awe the color even changed from the white to a darker more sinister black. I think I can finally assimilate the cells as now would be as good a chance as any since Kakashi gave us the week off to rest from all the missions we had done.

"This marks the first step to my ultimate goal to be **the strongest to ever live**…" I say gaining a darker tone with a maniacal smile. I take the black orb out of the tube.

"**Chimera no Jutsu**!" I shout as the black mass seemingly absorbed into my palm leaving no trace. For a moment nothing happens until a monstrous pulse flows through my body bringing me to my knee until unbearable pain swirls throughout my body feeling my very cells being torn apart.

"**GAAAHH**!" I shout before succumbing to darkness…

**Author Notes**: Hello all I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had to change a lot of things around since I basically went a little over the top with his power level so I had to rewrite a few portions, I also went a little crazy with the Uchiha cells to an unbelievable level so I toned it down a bit. I greatly appreciate the support and comments so far that have been helpful for me moving forward with new ideas and rethinking things.

**Naruto009253**\- You commented on his appearance which while I understand that you don't like it, but I found that it was needed for his development as a character from his background and also explain why he is the way he is. Don't worry it is not permanent. I was thinking of having them heal from obtaining the Senju or Uzumaki bloodline (Or both) which might be a bit of a stretch, but I will make it work somehow. (I do agree, I might have gone a bit overboard with his scars). The reasons for why he is being tortured will come to light as I sprinkle in flashbacks about his past hopefully giving you more insight. I didn't want to Just give him the Rinnegan and make him way too overpowered in the beginning but bottom line he will get it.

**Ragna**\- I agree with you in the fact that there are way too many female lead stories or yaoi pairings. Not saying that they are bad but me myself prefer a good strong Male Lead harem story. As for the comment about harem ideas I greatly appreciate since most of those pairings I was already thinking about. About Sakura she isn't really a harem member I am pretty much doing what happens in canon with her latching on to the strongest guy next to her. Harem girls are still up in the air since it is a early stage in the story I can do a poll with who to add but as of right now I don't think there is enough exposer to the story yet to get a good amount of votes as it is still early on.

**Kevin J Rosario Cruz**\- I appreciate the feedback and am glad that you enjoyed it as it makes my heart feel good. I hope you will continue to read the story in the future. 😊


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and welcome back I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Like I said in the last one I am still new to writing so please mind any spelling errors you may see as I do miss some. As always constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Girls in the Harem: Pretty much up in the air open to suggestions and any you don't want will be taken into account as well as any you do want. Might do a poll for a few girls I have in mind. We will see… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

_Flashback_

Slowly opening my eyes quickly recovering the drowsiness from only the half an hour of sleep I have been able to sneak in between the times of my torture sessions that last most of the day. I can't even tell how long I have been here since there are no windows to let the light in so I can't tell if it was day or not. "_Sigh* I have gotten used to the torture somewhat at least the physical part, the mental part is still quite bad." _I thought myself. Looking up into the mirror my face no longer recognizable and my body heavily scarred.

"How are you holding up Sai?" I say looking over to my 'cellmate'. They brought a boy my age in not too long after I was and has been with me the whole way. You would be surprised how close people can get when going through hardships such as these.

"Well enough I guess. They haven't gone as hard on me as they did to you… you don't have to spur them on every time they try to hurt me." He says with a frown. Looking at him I notice a distinct lack of injuries compared to me. But that doesn't mean they don't get to him, they do mentally torture him to a high degree. I have been doing my best to protect him, but this is all I can manage.

"Don't worry I am used to it. Hehe." I say with an eye smile.

"Say when we get out of here, why don't we go get that dango you always talk about…" I say to my closest friend.

"Sounds like a good idea I can't wait." Sai says giving a small smile before the man in bandages makes his presence known instantly silencing the both of us earning a deathly glare from me. After a few moments of silence, he speaks.

"Only one of you will leave here alive, show me which of you two is worthy." The man says as throwing a knife to the ground in front of us.

As the man leaves I feel the bonds holding my hands and feet loosen freeing me. I try to stand but ultimately fail dropping to the floor looking over I see that Sai is fairing no better than I am. After a few minutes we both manage to finally stand.

"See if you can search for an exit." I say getting a nod from Sai

Quickly walking around the room finding only walls with one door. Locked like you would expect but it doesn't hurt to try. After what seems like hours we have no luck in any attempts to get out and we haven't had any visitors.

"What do we do now?" Sai said disheartened. I release a sigh hoping that the only way out wouldn't be what I think it is.

"He said only one of us makes it out alive…" I told him while flicking my eyes to the knife.

"B-But that can't be… I am sure tha-" Sai attempted to say with increasing panic before I cut him off.

"No, it is the only way. Listen Sai I want to kill me…" I say with a serious tone.

"What… There's no wa-" Sai insists.

"That's the only way to get out of her Sai!" I shouted at him watching him flinch.

"Fine… I guess this is goodbye then." He says with tears pouring from his eye's.

"I wish we met under better circumstances." I say watching Sai pick up the blade before plunging it towards me stabbing me in the chest as I watch Sai's face contort in anguish as he steps back leaving the blade in my chest with blood flowing from the wound.

"Mission accomplished…" Sai says as his face turns stony void of emotion.

"Good work you pass with flying colors, your skill in manipulation is unprecedented. To actually have him sacrifice himself for you." The bandaged man says coming into view.

"Thank you Danzo-sama."

Looking at them, my vision goes in and out of focus with tears coming out of my widened eye's. _"It was a lie… IT WAS A LIE! I went through all that torture FOR A TEST! MOTHERFUCKERS ILL __**KILL THEM**__! __**ILL KILL THEM ALL**__!" _I mentally scream overcome with rage and fury watching the departing forms before my vision fades to nothing but black.

_End of flashback_

"Ugh…" I say waking up after passing out from the pain of merging with the Uchiha cells. I struggle to stand from the floor of my lab since my body is still feeling weak from the process. Once I have managed to move around I move to a nearby mirror checking for any unwanted defects from the change. Moving the mirror, I drop the Genjutsu I had established over my body widening my eyes to comical levels I see something truly unexpected.

"My… My face it's back…" I say as tears start leaking out of my eyes when I see my face no longer disfigured from the hundreds of sessions of torture. Taking off my shirt to see if the rest of my body healed as well.

"They're all gone… incredible…" I say looking at my seemingly reborn body. _"I guess it is possible since my body was changed at the cellular level, so I it must have restored my body with it." _I thought inwardly. Looking at the mirror I decide to try channeling chakra to my eyes. Once I do my piercing green eyes turn a sinister red glow with 3 black tomoes spinning menacingly. My vision instantly becomes many times clearer and my perception of time slowed to absurd levels, deciding to see if there is more to it I push even more chakra into my Sharingan they start to spin wildly once more slowly transforming, the tomoe turning red as they sit in each corner of a solid black triangle and three black bars encasing the triangle with a red circle in the center outside of my black pupil.

"Fascinating I awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan, condensing the Uchiha cells to such a high degree was worth it after all. I can feel the power from these eyes, it's amazing. My chakra is also denser and increased in capacity than it was from before. Not only that but the color changed from a dense blue to a wispy sinister black." I say in utter awe at my new eyes.

After a few minutes of inspecting my body for any more changes, finding none. I look at the clock finding that 6 days had passed since I had absorbed the cells. "_Ok that is a mental note for the future that the process takes quite some time. But I am guessing it only took that long because it was my first time." _I inwardly say.

I decide I should work on mastering my new Dojutsu for the time being until I find DNA worthy of assimilating again.

_2 months later_

After a few months of mostly designating any free time I had to the Sharingan I can safely say I mastered it. I even snuck into the Naka shrine to find out anything I can on the secrets of the Sharingan and their techniques. After mastering the Sharingan I started to improve even further strengthening every aspect of myself which included mastering Fuinjutsu that would be able to fight against Uzumaki Masters. I even snuck into the Namikaze compound and stole the Hiraishin's jutsu scroll which I found was easy enough to understand and quickly mastered it, Genjutsu with my Sharingan is practically unbreakable, Taijutsu rivaling even Might Guy. I have fully mastered my lightning nature. I later found that I had gained an incredibly strong Fire nature from the Uchiha cells that I am close to mastering but not quite there yet.

About a month ago I stumbled across a secret underground compound outside of the village when I was training since I could no longer train my Sharingan in the village training grounds with too many watchful eyes around. The compound looked like it was Orochimaru's before he went rogue. It was truly a lucky find since it was virtually untouched all this time with all his lab equipment and various experiments and materials he had yet to use. At the time I decided to leave a Seal there so I can teleport there whenever I want and to take measures to make sure no one finds this place like I did so I destroyed and masked the entrance leaving the only way in through my Hiraishin. I did find quite some interesting experiments in Orochimaru's lab one namely was his making of Hashirama cells it showed that he made an arm with a variety of Sharingan implanted into it for that bastard _Danzo _it gives me some insight on his capabilities for when I finally kill him which I am thinking about doing pretty soon.

The Hashirama cells that Orochimaru had made for Danzo's arm actually had a little left over so I worked on doing the same with them that I did with the Uchiha cells and condense them. Unfortunately, I haven't finished since I want to make sure I had them perfect before even thinking about absorbing them. As I keep thinking about what I can still do will my experiments I feel someone shaking my shoulder bringing me back into focus.

"Tensa-kun were you paying attention, Hokage-sama gave us our first C-Rank mission! Can you believe it, we're finally free of those damned D-rank missions!" Sakura says excitedly making me smirk a bit.

"Yea it is definitely a step up from those chores they call missions." Naruto drawls out.

"Alright team 7 be ready at 6 am tomorrow to depart, make sure you pack everything you will need for this protection mission to the wave." Kakashi says to us with his trademark eye smile.

"Hai!" the three of us say.

"Dismissed!" Kakashi says as we disperse.

I make my way to my apartment for appearances before I use my Hiraishin to teleport to my compound to see if I can finish the preparation of Hashirama cells only to find that I don't have enough left over from what was left from Orochimaru. "_Guess I have to go after Danzo sooner than I thought. Good thing I scouted out their Root base enough to know when they change guard rotations. Hmph… Tonight it is then_." I inwardly decided.

I decide to go after Danzo tonight instead of waiting because I would rather I not waste any time in getting stronger. I also feel that as soon as I take his arm he won't have much else in his arsenal. I also have been thinking that there must be something up with his bandaged eye if his bandaged arm is anything to go by.

Walking into my lab finding my latest side project that I have completed, looking at a pitch black Gunbai with a menacing red Symbol reminiscent of my Mangekyo Sharingan and finally a long black chain connected to the handle. What is so special about this Gunbai is that I have placed an absurd amount of strengthening seals making it damn near indestructible along with lining the edges of the weapon with chakra inductive metal and to top it off I placed a shit load of gravity seals on it to either make it as light as a feather or as heavy as a mountain. I am rather proud of this project if I say so myself and it will soon be tasting its first Blood…

_Later that Night _

Standing on a tree outside of the Root compound garbed in a solid black cloak and a black mask with two eye holes revealing two glowing Sharingan. I finish scouting seeing only one Root member positioned at the entrance wielding my Gunbai I charge wind chakra into it as I blur in front of the Root member catching him in surprise cutting removing his head clean from his body in a shower of blood. _"Hmph." _I thought looking at the beheaded corpse before walking into the entrance without a further thought. As I make my way through a dark tunnel I feel numerous chakra signatures heading straight for me, still standing in place with indifference as twelve root shinobi appear in front of me with weapons drawn.

"_Right Where I want you_." I thought as I channel chakra into my lungs.

"**Katon: Goka Mekkyaku**! (Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation)" I shout sending a sea of brilliant flames into the narrow hallway reducing all the Root Shinobi within into ash.

"Too easy…" I say walking further into the hallway stepping over the charred corpses. As I make my way further into the compound I run into numerous Root members, splattering all of their blood on the walls and floor as I make short work of them until I finally make it to what looks like a throne room with Danzo himself there with a stoic expression.

I stand in the room with blood dripping of my clothing and Gunbai just watching him for a moment that seems like hours. He finally speaks.

"Who are you and why are you here." He says with an almost untraceable amount of anger laced in his tone.

"Just a forgotten memory…" I say in a calm tone flashing my Sharingan through the holes in my mask causing his lone eye to widen.

"Those eyes, you are an Uchiha?" he asked.

"You could say that." I said with a cold tone.

"I'm not going to ask you again, why are you here…" He says with a twitching eyebrow with his increasing frustration.

"You have something I want…" and with that I channeled a frightening amount of lightning chakra through my body slowing my perception of time even further than my Sharingan did. Lightning started to arc and dance around as I dashed forward channeling wind chakra into my Gunbai I slice of Danzo's arm at the shoulder so fast blood had yet to spill. Grabbing the arm and storing it into a scroll, deciding I may as well take a look under his bandaged eye I find he had a Mangekyo Sharingan. "_You sneaky bastard. I wonder who's it is_." I thought before I carefully tear it out of the socket and store it in another scroll. "I probably shouldn't waste any more time." I say before cutting his head clean of his body before I stop channeling lightning into my system as time flows again as blood spurts out of Danzo signifying only a hundredth of a second had passed.

Watching his body slump to the ground I sigh "I thought I would at least feel something when I killed him, but it is not the case… I just feel… nothing." I say looking up, I relax my muscles as if trying to shed the weight of my past.

Releasing a big breath I look around finding a journal on Danzo deciding to take it to see if it had any information on the medical nin that aided in my torture, pocketing it I search the rest of the compound killing all remaining root members and searching for anything I would possibly take interest in but ultimately find nothing of note. Leaving out the entrance I came in through when I started my slaughter I see a lone ninja standing there inspecting the scene as if to see who could be responsible.

"Hmmm and who might you be…" I say to the masked root member.

"Are they all dead?" the figure says standing up.

"Yep I slaughtered every single one, even your _master_ so looks like you are the last one I suppose." I say in an amused tone.

"Then it is up to me to kill you…" the figure says taking out a scroll and paint brush.

"Hehe you can certainly try." I say with a chuckle. "_Might as well get a little entertainment out of this_." I inwardly thought as I flip my Gunbai upside down activating the gravity seals dropping it making the ground splintering around it.

The Masked figure quickly draws on the scroll before making a seal "**Choshin Giga**! (Super God imitating Drawing)" Conjuring two white and black humanoids with Ponytails atop their bald heads.

The humanoids dash meeting me in a clash of Taijutsu as they use stellar teamwork but it was all for not as every blow they throw I countered perfectly returning savage blows which ignites the explosive tags added to the summons to detonate in the event they are defeated.

**BOOM***

The fiery explosion envelopes my vision, standing still I let the explosion hit me. "He was too cocky." The masked root member said before hearing the ground cracking below him, looking down he sees me come out of the ground punching him square in the face throwing him into a nearby wall cracking it around him before he falls back to the ground. He grunts and looks up as his facemask cracks and falls from his face revealing one that Tensa knew all too well.

"Well I'll be damned…** Sai**." I say his name in a cold tone.

"How do you know my name…" He said as he struggled back to his feet.

"Oh, I am just an old friend." I say my hand moving up to my own mask removing it as Sai's eyes widen slowly to comical proportions.

"H-How I killed you…" Sai said in disbelief causing me to chuckle darkly.

"You did, I am no longer that weak child. I should actually thank you since you were the one who gave me the push that I needed." I say releasing a breath. I walk over to my Gunbai lightening it to the weight of a feather, pulling it out of the ground and walking back and resting the edge of the Gunbai on Sai's shoulder.

"Before I kill you answer me this. Why did you do it?" I say with a serious look.

"I did it to test my capabilities." Sai said void of emotion.

"So, it was all a lie." I say with a stoic expression.

"Yes…" Sai said resigned to his fate. I set the gravity seals in the Gunbai to the max weight crushing Sai into a bloody paste into the crumbling ground.

"Haaaa… Well time to go home." I say lightening the Gunbai swiping it spraying the blood off as if to clean it. Using the Hiraishin to teleport back to the lab I drop off the Arm and the Mangekyo Sharingan for later use. Deciding I am done for the night I tuck in sleep catching me quickly.

_Next Morning_

Walking up to the village gate I see the rest of my team waiting around for the client and our sensei. They see me approaching and give me a wave that I return.

"Tensa-kun are you excited to finally go on our first C-Rank mission! It may only be an escort mission, but it is still a C rank." She says all smiles with Naruto displaying the same level of excitement himself.

"Yeah I am a little excited if I say so myself." I say getting the feeling that this will be more than just a escort mission but I brush the feeling aside for later when I see the client and Kakashi making their presence known.

"Hey team is everyone packed up and ready to go?" Kakashi questions inspecting everyone for the proper gear.

"Hai" we all say in response.

"OK what do you say Tazuna-san are you ready?" Kakashi says looking back at the old man.

"Yes let us be on our way." He said with a hint of almost untraceable nervousness that I manage to catch.

"_Yeah something definitely doesn't feel right…" _I think to myself gaining a dark smirk as the we officially start our first mission.

**Author Notes**: Alright that is a wrap hope you enjoyed the chapter I had to fight pretty hard for motivation on this chapter, the comments and views definitely keep me going though. Keep the Harem suggestions coming, for the number of girls in the harem I haven't decided yet but I didn't want to make it too big because I will have to keep track of all of the relationships and since I want to have them actively involved in the story instead of having them meet, bang and dash without them interacting at all after that like many other harem stories. If you want to get a look at Tensa's Mangekyo Sharingan I have a link on my profile, it is a rough 5-minute sketch that I did myself so bear with me alright.

**Eavise**: You asked about Sasuke, I mentioned in the first chapter with the use of Ninjutsu will result in permanent disqualification so he ended up not becoming a Genin I should have touched up a bit more with that my bad, but I do have a plan going for him… I appreciate the Harem suggestions I am thinking of doing a poll with a few of the recurring names of those that people are wanting so stay tuned for that.

Kevin J Rosario Cruz: As always I appreciate the support and I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Poll Update

**Hello all unfortunately this is not a new chapter as I am still working on it. This is just an update that I just put a Poll up and you all will have the choice of picking 9 girls, you all should be able to access the poll on my profile page. I listed basically all the ones that people suggested previously so you guys have a lot of options. I will probably close it out when I upload my 6****th**** chapter or I will extend it if I need to.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody I am happy you all liked the last chapter. As I stated in the last chapter I have put up a poll that should be on my profile so give that a vote. I will be starting just about where I left off on the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Harem Votes: Top 9 For Votes**

**1- Tsunade**

**2 - Mei**

**3 - Samui**

**4 - Kaguya Otsutsuki**

**5 - Kurenai**

**6 - Konan**

**7 - Anko**

**8 – Hinata**

**9 - Ino**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Damn this mission is so boring nothing has happened since we left the village!" exclaimed an annoyed Naruto that Sakura begrudgingly agrees with a nod.

I inwardly agree, seeing the behavior of the client was suspicious but it has been a few days of travel and nothing of note has occurred. But every time I look at Tazuna that is getting seemingly more nervous the closer we get causing me to sigh inwardly "_I really hope this gets exciting soon or I just might kill someone…_" I thought. My craving for battle has only increased ever since I had assimilated the Uchiha cells which I cant tell yet if It is good or bad, nothing feels better than when my heart is pumping and the adrenalin is flowing in the middle of a fight to the death.

Looking over at my sensei in front of us reading his usual orange book while occasionally chuckling lewdly with a light blush adorned his face. Looking forward I shake my head at his antics before noticing a small puddle in the middle of the road. "_Hahaha! What a laughable Genjutsu I don't even need my Sharingan to notice it. Who puts a puddle of water in a place that hasn't rained in days!_" I inwardly howled in laughter. I watch my teammates to see if they noticed but only saw that their obliviousness was painfully clear before I shook my head in disappointment, I jump ahead much to the group's confusion.

Once I am about 10 feet from the puddle the Genjutsu dissipates revealing two Kiri-nin with one springing a chain in an attempt to wrap it around me but ultimately fails when I catch it coiling the chain around my arm shocking the nin when I overpower him in pulling with all my might as the man falls forward into my waiting chakra infused fist crushing his face tumbling him back into a tree splintering it upon impact. The other nin stands there stunned at what had just happened discreetly I activate my Mangekyo Sharingan staring straight into his eyes casting a Genjutsu utterly destroying his mind as he falls to his knees bumbling and crying like a baby.

Deactivating my Sharingan I release a breath "_That was disappointing, didn't even come close to scratching my itch_." I thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"Tensa-kun are you alright?!" Sakura asks in shot at the amount of skill I showed.

"That was incredible Tensa! Can you teach me how to do that!" Naruto cut in while Kakashi looks at me speculatively.

"_When did he get so strong… More importantly I need to get some answers from our client_" Kakashi thought turning to Tazuna who is sweating bullets.

"This isn't really a C-rank mission is it Tazuna…" Kakashi said to the client stuttering in response.

"P-please I didn't have enough money to sign as a A-rank or even a B-rank you have to believe me!"

"We will have to got back to the village since this is not the mission we agreed upon." Kakashi said bringing the man to panic.

"W-Wait! Please we need your help, were desperate… I am desperate!" The man says getting on to his knees pleading with all of his heart. Kakashi looks at team 7 with an impassive expression.

"What do you think team should we keep going?"

"I don't mind." I say shrugging my shoulders.

"I will if Tensa-kun will!" Sakura chirped.

"I think we should do it!" Naruto agrees nodding enthusiastically.

"Well then I think you have your answer then Tazuna-san." Kakashi says with an eye smile looking at Tazuna that releases a breath in relief knowing that they will still help him.

"Thank you!" He said bowing profusely making me inwardly smirk. "_I really like the look of others bowing to me._" I think with my smirk darkening.

"Well team no time like the present, let's get moving." Kakashi said walking down the road further pulling out his book once again with the rest of team 7 following.

_Days Later_

Walking on a road through the forest after numerous days of no activity I was wondering when something else was going to pop out as I was getting increasingly irritable having not been in a solid fight in a while. "_Holy shit I am starting to get a twitch_." I thought with my eyebrow twitching profusely before I felt a presence in a bush quickly throwing several shuriken only to reveal a completely shredded white rabbit corpse.

"Tensa-kun! Why did you kill the innocent rabbit?" Sakura screeched.

"Yeah man I agree, that was a little too much." Naruto looked at the little rabbit with a small frown.

I look at the rabbit myself before realizing something. "Don't you see something wrong this particular rabbit?" I question.

"Yeah, like how its torn to pieces?" Naruto said confused.

"No, you idiot I mean how it's pelt is white. Non domesticated rabbits only have white pelts in the winter and the last I checked it isn't. What I mean is that this was placed here on purpose to distract us." I say with a serious and getting into a defensive stance searching with my sensory abilities. Everyone's eyes widen in realization at what I was saying before they to get prepared for anything that may come.

Looking at everyone and practically feeling the nervousness radiating of them I barely contain my jitters at the potential fight. Sensing for any chakra signatures mist starts to come in and lower the visibility to the point I can't even see the rest of my team. I activate my Sharingan and looking through the mist I see an outline of a person's chakra signature seemingly throw a heavy object in my direction. Preparing for its arrival I crouch down as the blade sails right over my head, extending my arm I grab the handle of the giant sword placing a Hiraishin seal on it and throwing it back at the person with much greater force than before slightly cracking the blade in the process. The giant sword sails back at the person with lightning fast speeds. The enemy narrowly dodges, unfortunately left them momentarily distracted giving me more than enough time for me to teleport at the blade behind the man as I make a spear out of my hand and with a blink of an eye I unleash a flurry of brutal thrusts hitting every vital organ resting inside his torso.

"H-How…" The man says as he throws up an obscene amount of blood falling to his knees before the light fades from his widened eyes dying almost instantaneously from having his heart torn apart inside his chest.

Getting a better look at the enemy I recognize his face from the bingo book. His name was Zabuza Momochi one of the seven swordsmen of the mist wielding the Kubikiribocho, he is generally seen with a partner with the Hyoton named Haku. "_I jumped the gun again and killed my opponent to quickly. But this could be a blessing in disguise for me to finally get away from the accursed leaf village._" I thought to myself. I see that the mist hasn't dispersed yet and less than a minute had passed since I had begun my assault. Quickly doing a series of hand seals and grabbing Zabuza's head as his body turns into an exact clone of myself to the cellular level but ultimately still dead. This jutsu was one of the many forbidden jutsu I had gotten from the scroll of seals. Seeing my work completely done I perform a perfect Henge into Zabuza.

Walking away from the dead copy of myself and pick up the Kubikiribocho I notice the crack is already fixed. "_Hmm… interesting this will require further testing_." I think before noticing the mist finally dispersing revealing team 7 watching my dead clone with horrified eyes.

"This is the price of weakness…" I say mirroring Zabuza's voice perfectly before raising the giant sword and bringing it down decapitating my clones' body.

"TENSAAA!" The entirety of the team shouts looking in horror as my head falls to the ground splattering blood everywhere.

As team seven falls to their knees in despair while looking at the severed head. Sakura brings up a shaky hand seal trying to dispel what she thought was a Genjutsu only to sink further realizing what she was seeing was not an illusion. Looking at Naruto his eyes were glowing red with rage with a sinister chakra shrouding his body as he growls more animalistic.

"How could you! Why did you kill Tensa!" Naruto roars charging at me with surprising speed. "_He was never this fast before, could it be that chakra that surrounds him? I want to run even more tests later!_" I think with a dark chuckle as I dodge his attack only to chop him on the back of his neck knocking him unconscious immediately. I quickly Hiraishin Naruto into one of the holding cells at my compound to tend with later.

"N-Naruto! Where did you take him!" Kakashi says. "Give him back Zabuza!" Kakashi unveiled his Mangekyo Sharingan intending to fight a ferocious battle which I humbly obliged in.

Kakashi sprints at me with electricity discharging in his palm "**Chidori**!" I narrowly dodge the attack with a counter punch to his sternum cracking it in the process with Kakashi losing his wind staggering back clutching his chest.

"Hahahaha! Your stunned from a little attack like that. The Great Kakashi of the Sharingan!" I howl in laughter watching Kakashi's eyes narrow further in rage attempting to engage me in a battle of Taijutsu. As we exchange a flurry of blows Kakashi fails to even hit me with every strike of his is countered with a blow to one of his organs, but this time I make sure to hold back a bit so I don't kill him to fast like I had with Zabuza.

"**Suiton: Bakusui Shoha**!" Kakashi dashes back before doing a series of hand seals and spits a great volume of water from his mouth creating a giant tidal wave. Before the tidal wave hits me I respond.

"Hahaha! Good! How about this. **Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha**!" I say sending a massive amount of water, covering the entire area with crushing waves engulfing Kakashi.

Staring at the colliding waves I decide to add a little touch. "**Raiton: Gian**!" I say emitting a large lightning bolt in the shape of a spear from my mouth straight into the water electrifying it. After a moment the water calms and a twitching body surfaces on the water as I make my way over I see Kakashi floating with dead eyes.

"Sigh* I guess I with take that eye of yours…" I say gently removing his Sharingan and place it in a storage scroll.

"Zabuza-sama…" I hear from behind me. Turning around a see a feminine looking boy. "_He must be the Hyoton user Haku_." I thought.

"Haku…" I say testing the theory which had to be true since he bowed once I said it.

"Let's go." I say to the boy

"What about the bridge builder?" Haku says.

"Bah, don't worry about him, now let's go." I said grabbing Haku's shoulder teleporting to my base. Haku looks around startled and confused, then looks horrified when I drop my Henge revealing to be someone that was not his master.

Haku drops into a defensive stance making me chuckle a bit seeing this. "Oh please. I killed your master easily enough what make you think you can do any better?" I say waving him off.

"W-What?!" he says in despair at the thought of what I had been saying could be true.

"Yup. Now as to why I brought you here I need a subordinate since I have cut all ties with everyone." I say to the boy.

"What makes you think I would ever serve you!" He says enraged.

"Because of this…" I say activating my Mangekyo Sharingan. "**Kotoamatsukami**" I mutter under my breath as Haku stiffens.

"Hai… What is my new masters name if I may ask?" Haku says in response getting a smirk from me before I think. "_I can't use Tensa anymore since I am now 'dead', I may as well shed my past self and be reborn. I have the perfect name_." I thought

"My name is Zen'nō. Don't forget it because this name will become a legend that the many generations ahead of us will revere." I say with an absolute conviction shocking Haku to the core.\

"Hai Zen'nō-sama." He said with a deep bow.

"Right go ahead and pick whatever room you want for your living quarters. Your first mission is to become strong enough to be of use. I do not tolerate weakness." I say with my voice darkening a bit to solidify my point.

"I will begin immediately Zen'nō-sama." Haku says before turning around to find the training grounds.

"Ah, before you go give me some of your blood." I say holding out a vial I seemingly appeared out of thin air getting Haku's attention as he grabs the vial and cutting his finger filling it to the brim without hesitation.

"Will this be enough?" He says unfazed.

"Yes, now go." I say shooing him away as I look at the vial of blood with a smirk heading to my lab to store it and the new eye I had obtained.

Once I enter my lab and store the new specimens I obtained I work on the Hashirama Cells again with renewed vigor.

_One week later_

"Finally! It is finished now to assimilate!" I say looking at the finished product of the Hashirama cells, with the Uchiha cells it appeared to be a sinister black but with the Hashirama cells they appear to be a pearly white with a slight ethereal glow to it.

"Zen'nō-sama." Haku says interrupting me as I was going to begin the assimilation.

"Sigh* What is it Haku?" I say frustratingly looking at Haku with a frown.

"Apologies Zen'nō-sama but the subject is acting up again." Haku says as my shoulders sag and while I put down the newly condensed cells. Mumbling about not being able to do anything around here I walk to the opposite side of the compound where the holding cells are kept.

Before I make it to the cell he is being held in I put on a black cloak hiding my face with my Mangekyo Sharingan activated. Finally arriving at the cell, I see Naruto thrashing around with torn clothing.

"Hey, you bastard let me outa here!" he says looking at me with fury in his eyes.

"Sigh* I might as well do this now." I say opening the celling and going inside punching Naruto in the face sending him to the back wall of the cell. I pull out a black rectangular container and setting it in the middle of the cell. Walking up to Naruto I pull him to his feet by his collar, once he is standing I tear the lower part of his shirt revealing the seal containing the Kyubi no Kitsune. Doing an absurd amount of hand seals I finish by palming his belly breaking the seal, pulling my hand back a dark red orb of pure hyper condensed chakra practically radiating hatred so large that just jostling it a little can set off an explosion three times the size of Konoha. Carefully carrying the orb to the container starts to absorb the chakra until all of it is inside. Once all of the chakra is successfully stored in the box I place another seal covering every inch of it just in case to keep the Kyubi secure.

Breathing a sigh of relief that it had gone well I look over to Naruto who is breathing deep breaths. I had developed a seal to extract the Bijuu perfectly without harming the vessel not to long ago and I would say that this was a sort of test run since I cant really test it without having a Jinchuriki and seeing as there is not an abundance around I will take what I can get, but this proved that it had worked without a hitch in the entire process. I reach down to the sleeping form of Naruto and take a sample of his blood since I found out not to long ago about the history of his clans bloodline and it could serve me well indeed in my future endeavors.

"Haku let him go I don't need him anymore… And store the container in the Vault. Once you're done with that watch over my body for a bit" I say to the shell-shocked boy who couldn't explain what he had seen. Walking back to my lab I resume what I had been so sorely interrupted doing before.

Picking up the Pearly orb I begin the assimilation. "**Chimera no Jutsu**!" I say as the orb seemingly absorbs into the palm of my hand like it had before with the Uchiha cells. And just like before nothing happens for a moment and then the pains hits no less than it was before when as it restructures my genetic map to accommodate for the new DNA.

"Gah! Ha… ha… ha" i try to catch my breath as ripples of pain course through my body dropping me to my knees my mind threatening to drive me to unconsciousness. Managing to finally stand I walk down the hall to my thrown room that was left behind by Orochimaru before he had gone rogue. Finally walking up the steps to my mighty throne I sit down with a grunt of exhaustion and leaning back into the seat I relax my body in hopes to fight of the pain but ultimately succumb to the dark void that is sleep.

Haku could be seen around the corner watching his masters dire state with only one thought coming to mind. "_Why does he subject himself to such pain_?"

Author Notes: Alright that is another chapter complete. I had a bit of a late start on this one, but I managed to get it done so I hope you are enjoying the story so far suggestions are always welcome. If some of you had thought by now that for some reason Tensa or the now named Zen'nō would become good that sorry to burst your bubble, no that will not be the case, He is not a good person. If your worried about some of the future Harem girls not likely being able to join Zen'nō/Tensa don't worry your little heads because 'I have a Plan!' 😊

Comments:

Naruto009523 - I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope it is the same for this one. I have taken note of your Harem suggestions and added them to the poll.

Claymaster27 – They have been added so we will see if any of them get added.

Mvikma – thank you for the suggestions I have added them to the poll so hopefully any if not all of them get added to the harem.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello and welcome back to the story hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Regarding the choices for the harem below it is not set in stone yet until I close the poll so the ones that I have listed below is just the 9 girls with the highest number of votes at the moment so for all of those who haven't voted yet go to my profile and give it a go.**

**Top Harem Picks:**

**1 – Tsunade**

**2 – Samui**

**3 – Mei**

**4 – Kaguya Otsutsuki**

**5 – Kurenai**

**6 – Hinata**

**7 – Konan**

**8 – Anko**

**9 – Ino**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing**

_Flashback_

Taking a deep breath of air that I felt as if I had not taken in years, I wince when I feel a pain flow in waves through my chest. Looking down I see a knife sticking out with blood no longer flowing out of the wound as it had clotted before I could bleed to death. Slowly bringing my twitching hand to the handle of the blade. The second my fingers touch it my hand recoils back with a grunt before I relax and bring my hand back up with fiery determination to get it out. Grabbing on to the handle with gritted teeth I pull as hard as I can finally freeing the blade from my chest dropping it to the ground releasing breaths of relief.

"Ugh…" I say standing looking around eyes widened in horror as I only see bodies of children numbering in the dozens in what looks like a dump site in a pit in the middle of a forest, which I am guessing is nearby _Konoha_. Tears begin to sting my eyes as I watch what that blasted Konoha had done to its very own citizens. My eyes widen a bit in recognition when I see one body. It was a girl that I had been friends before I was taken from the orphanage. My eyes take on a glint of fury. "I will no longer be weak like them I will become strong… So strong that this will never happen again. No matter what it takes." I say stumbling over the bodies and through the trees.

_Flashback End_

Becoming aware of my surroundings feeling as if nature itself was caressing me gently in its warmth, inhaling a deep breath before releasing it and opening my eyes slowly seeing my throne room in what seems like godly perception startling me slightly. "_An effect of the change, I can feel nature chakra as well_."

"Haku!" I shout before Haku appears almost instantaneously bowing before me.

"Hai Zen'nō-sama." He says in response.

"How long has it been since I fell unconscious?"

"One week." Haku said still bowing.

"Has my appearance changed any?" I ask as Haku looks up who blushes slightly before looking away much to my confusion.

"What is wrong?" I ask.

"Ahem* it's just you have become even more attractive than before if it was even possible." He says putting up an ice mirror in front of me earning a raised eyebrow.

Getting a look at myself my mouth opens slightly in shock. I was attractive before but now it was like comparing a hideous hunchback to the most beautiful person in the world. My eyes are still their piercing green but now have a slight green glow to them. My hair grew longer than it was before, now slicked back and resting at the small of my back and is a deeper black than before contrasting with my eyes perfectly. My skin is porcelain white with a perfect complexion as if I myself was a doll. Most of all I look older than I was before I now have the appearance closer to an 18 year old.

Channeling chakra to my eyes to see if they had changed as well. My green eyes turn red with three tomoe then changing to my Mangekyo before spinning wildly and spiraling into a new form separate in appearance to the Sharingan. The new set of eyes were the same deep soul piercing green I was naturally born with but had black concentric circles and 12 black tomoe resting on the circles, topping it off with and ethereal green glow coming of my eyes.

"The Rinnegan…" I say looking in awe until my mouth forms into a dark smile. "_Time to go for a test run_." I think before standing stumbling a bit as I am still unused to my new body that feels like it is brimming with power.

My clothes feel way to tight since I have easily grown a foot in height as I am now resting at a 6-foot 4-inch stature. Looking down at my shirt I see that it now reveals my stomach as it is now comically small, as well as my pants constricting very uncomfortably in my junk that also a appears to be much bigger than it was before. I tear my clothes off revealing my muscular form perfectly proportioned and I sigh in relief at the lack of a constriction and then hear a sudden 'Eeep', turning around in confusion I see a furiously blushing Haku trying his hardest to cover his eye with his hands.

"What are you doing were both men here why are you acting like you have never seen a dick before?" I say with absolutely no shame or embarrassment in my tone only confusion.

"W-Well that is probably because I am a girl." The now proclaimed she says sneaking peaks at me through cracks in between her fingers. I widen my eyes in realization before bursting out laughing.

"Hahaha! I don't know why that I thought you were a guy when you really do look like a girl when I get a look at ya." I say with a large smile with my hands on my hips displaying my body in all its glory.

"Can you please put on some clothing Zen'nō-sama." She says still failing to cover her eyes.

"Ah fine. I wanted to go out and test out my new eyes anyway." I say walking to my quarters to find if there are any clothes that could possibly fit me.

_A couple hours later_

A black flash appears in the middle of the woods and a lone figure appears in a black full-length Kimono and a slimline metal black Half mask covering only my lower half of his face. Activating my Rinnegan I begin to experiment with it feeling around with my powers and what I may be capable of. I finally feel something and a flash of what seems like a memory goes through my head and I suddenly know what to do.

"**Shinra Tensei**…" I say with hands outstretched on either sides and a burst of force goes out of my body in all directions decimating everything in a 25-meter radius, memorizing the feeling.

"Hmph that is pretty impressive let's put a little more oomph into it." I say grasping onto the same feeling once more but this time I unleash it as hard as I can.

"**HA**!" I shout with all my being repelling everything around me until the only thing left is me just floating in the air above a crater easily the size of Konoha.

Gaining a maniacal glint in my eyes at the carnage, although I feel a bit tired at releasing such a move, I decide to experiment further I drop down to the bottom of the deep crater, I focus on my own body drawing in the chakra from my surroundings feeling it not only replenish my chakra reserves but increasing it further than it was before as I get to the point where I feel as if my body will explode with a the power coursing through my chakra network I channel it solely into my skin, muscles and organs focusing on making them as strong as possible, once finishing I feel my muscles contracting and twitching with power waiting to be unleashed. I bring my fist upwards before slamming it as hard as I can into the stone floor below me shattering the ground around me as far as the eye can see causing an earthquake like tremor.

Straightening back up I feel a dull pain flow through my arm I look down finding it broken in many places focusing the nature chakra again healing my wounds almost instantaneously.

"Hahaha! This is Great!" I laugh maniacally.

"Now let's try this! **Chibaku Tensei!**" I shout clasping my hands together before separating them releasing a black sphere floating into the sky in the middle of the large crater as it generates a powerful gravitational pull attracting all the broken pieces of rubble around me from the punch earlier.

After a few minutes a colossal mass of earth the size of the crater itself looming over me I quickly fly upwards above it and release it letting it fall back the ground filling the pit perfectly before creating a shockwave cracking the earth all around the mass. Smiling down at the utter destruction I smile underneath my mask pleased with myself.

"Now I think I have enough strength to move on with my plans… But I can't do it alone so I will have to assemble my own organization of S-ranked shinobi much like the Akatsuki." I say with a small frown before a small smile forms. "And I know just the people…" I finish before disappearing in a black flash.

_Hokage Tower in Konoha an hour later_

"Lord third!" said a frantic shinobi looking at the Hokage who had an equally worried face.

"Report!" he said in a serious tone.

"We have found the source of the mysterious tremors, about 50 miles North of here there was what looked to be some sort of warzone fit for a god. When we got there, it was nothing but a waste land with a giant meteor imbedded in the earth. It was nothing but destruction Hokage-sama." Said the shinobi with a look of terror.

"I-I see anything or anyone that could indicate the cause of such an event." The Hokage said in shock

"No nothing sir there was no one there at the time." He said

"Then we will have to some this up to be nothing but a natural disaster, there is no other plausible explanation for an event such as this to occur…" The Hokage said in a sigh of relief. "_Lets just hope Kami-sama isn't subjecting us to his wrath_." He thought before dismissing the shinobi.

_Present time with Zen'nō_

Reappearing back in my compound I see a frantically moving Haku much to my confusion, so I widen my senses feeling for any possible intruders. Finding none I question Haku.

"Haku what is the matter."

"Zen'nō-sama I think we are under attack I felt tremors throughout the compound!" She says with fearful eyes much to my amusement. "_I teleported 100's of miles away when I let loose, but I guess it reached farther than I thought it would_." I thought.

"Relax that was just me, I was testing out some of my new powers I have obtained." I say watching Haku visibly relax from my words

"Now with this confusion solved we need to move forward with my plans and establish a new village. I want to create a place where people can live free of corruption and fear from the darker parts of society. I will protect them all and build them a utopia. I will become the god that leads us to the new age." I say with absolute conviction.

"Hai Zen'nō-sama. I will be by your side until the very end." She says kneeling before me looking at me with nothing but devotion.

"Then let us get started." I say walking further into my compound with Haku following closely behind me.

_4 years later_

Sitting imperiously on my Obsidian throne in my palace thinking about all that I had accomplished so far. Establishing a new kingdom absorbing the entirety of the land of rice and many of the surrounding smaller villages, one might say that my land is about as strong as one of the big five. I had established my organization to help me set a foundation before I had started my village. Its citizens are mostly the people that Orochimaru had been experimenting on when I freed them when I decided to destroy all of his bases and to take his research and alter it to suit my own needs in the pursuit of my goal. The citizens were just a bonus and their devotion knows no bounds that they had went as far as establish a religion with me as its object of worship, I already rule as its emperor but I don't mind being hailed as a god it's kind of nice really.

My village is the central capital of my kingdom built around a mountain with my almost pure obsidian palace resting on the top overlooking my subjects. As for the name of my village it is called the capital of Zen, my kingdom is called the Kingdom of Zen I know not very extravagant but I didn't come up with it my people named it in honor of me. Finally, my organization that I made consisted of 9 Kunoichi that I had trained personally so that they could be the strongest they could have possibly been in their lifetime. I also assimilated their own bloodlines to a condensed version of itself since I figured the bloodlines they had would assimilate well with their bodies. If they didn't have a bloodline I just gave them one that would work well with what areas they specialized in. After my kingdom had been established I made them my generals and delegated most of my work to ruling to them, so they basically run everything for me while I have complete freedom to continue whatever research I want. And to top it all off the 9 generals are all my lovers.

Yes, that is right I have 9 women that I am in a relationship with and all are dangerously devoted to me to the point where a single wrong look towards me would result in the death of a person. They get quite jealous of any girls I give attention to outside of my harem.

Regarding the bloodlines I had assimilated was countless in number and the time in between the change has been almost instant ever since I had awakened the Rinnegan made my body extremely adaptable and receptive to new bloodlines. A powerful bloodline I had gained was the Uzumaki, but the rest aren't really that notable and just mere side projects at the time. My appearance didn't really change in all of this time the only thing is that I look a little older but that is it.

I yawn a bit after recounting the events of the last 4 years looking out a window I see that night had fallen. Stretching I get up and walk to my bedroom opening the double door to an extravagant royal looking room with a large bed with 9 beautiful naked women laying there as if just waiting for me. "_Sigh* A mans job is just never done_." I thought before a smirk grows on my face as I drop my black kimono to the ground revealing my body chiseled to perfection.

"_Bah the night is still young…_" I thought walking up to my giggling lovers.

**Author Notes**: That is a wrap sorry this one is a tad bit shorter than usual so I will try to make it up to you readers in the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I had a big time skip since I felt I wanted to get out of the whole child stage and get into the Shippuden stage of Naruto. Regarding Zen'nōs new look I wanted this change to be his biggest and any further assimilations he does from now on probably won't change anything much with his look (Unless he gets some DNA from someone seriously powerful). His hair style is based off of Sosuke Aizen's hair in his final fight with Ichigo from Bleach. His Rinnegan is basically the same template as the 10 tail's Rinnegan but green instead. His Kimono is basically the same as Hagoromo's I didn't want to just be red and wanted it to be unique to him and him alone. The poll will be closing when I upload the next chapter so keep giving it votes since it seemed to have hit a stand still.

After writing this I figured out I kinda just added Haku into the harem, so it looks like its gonna be 10 girls instead of 9 so woops.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello if you are reading this it means that you must have enjoyed the story to some degree to continue reading to this point. We have broken 30 Followers and Favorites which astounds me since I didn't think that a story as new as this would gain so many so fast along with the views it has, this just gives me more motivation to continue the story and I decided with any of you guys or gals have any suggestions for future events to happen (Within reason) go ahead and leave a comment and I will take a look and may consider adding it to the story down the line. Regarding the Poll I have closed it with the update of this chapter.**

**Poll Results – **

**1 – Tsunade**

**2 – Samui**

**3 – Mei**

**4 – Kurenai**

**5 – Hinata**

**6 – Anko**

**7 – Kaguya Otsutsuki**

**8 – Konan**

**9 – Ino **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto**

Standing among a war-torn battlefield two figures across each other getting ready to face off to a battle to the death, one man with long straight black hair resting at the small of his back with green Rinnegan wearing an all-black kimono. The other wearing red and black battle armor with spiky black hair also bearing the Rinnegan but a metallic purple instead of the piercing green his adversary held.

"Are you sure you don't want to join me in my goal for peace? You would be a valuable asset." The spiky haired man questioned.

"Madara, I don't want to put the world in a Genjutsu like you do but rather rule it as its God and give everyone peace and hope with a world lacking in corruption." I say with a sneer at Madara's plan for the Infinite Tsukyomi. "_I have already come this far I will not let him take away everything I had accomplished_." I thought glaring at the man.

"I figured you would say that, well it matters not I will destroy you like I had to all the others who have crossed my path." Madara says indifferently as he clasps his hands together.

"How does a meteor sound?" he says with a smirk shocking me in the process as I look up seeing a colossal meteor overhead.

"What are you going to do Zen'nō? With your precious wives here you're going to have to stop it." He says still smirking.

I look back at the women in my life as they watch with fearful eyes before hardening with determination in getting ready to fight before I hold my hand out and stop them with a look that showed no argument. Narrowing my own in determination I look up at the planetary mass and shoot up cracking the ground with incredible speed up to the meteor placing my hands underneath in an attempt at carrying it, with all my might finally stopping it breathing a sigh of relief gritting my teeth at the bone cracking weight when I start to feel blood drip from my nose.

"Hmph… What about the second and third?" He says holding in his chuckle.

"Wha-" I try to say before the weight I am barely holding becomes unbearable as the mass above me shatters holding it up with everything I have I summon all the nature chakra I can enhancing my muscles to the all absolute limit… but it is still not enough as all the muscles and bones in my body tear and break from the strain, losing all of my strength I fall to the earth with all of the meteors above me falling with even greater speed than before. Struggling to my feet with labored breath managing to stand despite my broken body. Looking over to my lovers that have tears flowing freely from their eyes. I look back up to the hurdling objects and raise my hands summoning every ounce of power I have left to the Deva path.

"**ALMIGHTY PUSH**!" I shout concentrating the force upwards into the sky hoping it pulverizing the meteors into nothing but dust, only to find that there was a fifth meteor behind the rest. Collapsing to the ground on my knees I struggle for air blood flowing from my ears, nose and mouth. "_I couldn't save them in the end…_" I thought closing my eyes as tears of blood flow for the last time before I ultimately get crushed under the weight of the final meteor.

Shooting up breathing heavily with sweat rolling off my body looking around frantically calming down when I see the naked forms of my lovers sleeping soundly and seeing it is still dark and not yet morning. Sighing I bring up my hand to my eyes feeling something flow out of them touching it and bringing it away I see it is blood.

"Zen-kun…? Is everything okay?" I hear a feminine voice filled with grogginess.

Looking in my peripheral line of sight I see that it is my Harem matriarch as the girls say jokingly but no matter how much they joke it is true as she is the glue that holds us all together. I look away hiding the sight of my bloody tear streaks.

"Yes Tsunade-hime. Everything is fine now go back to sleep." I say with a comforting tone making her frown a bit.

"It was that nightmare again wasn't it?" She says making my blood freeze before relaxing and releasing a sigh.

"I can't ever hide anything from you can I?" I say chuckling lightheartedly looking at her as she gasps and grabs my face inspecting it for any injuries like a doting wife getting another chuckle as I gently push her arms down holding her hands with my own giving her an adoring smile that she can't help but return. Moving forward I capture her lips with my own giving her as much love as I can muster taking her breath away before she returns with just as much emotion if not more. Separating I hold her cheek as she blushes under my gaze.

"It is nothing you need to worry yourself with, Okay?" I say getting a reluctant nod in return.

"Now go back to sleep Hime." I say getting out of bed and moving to the balcony overlooking my Kingdom with a smile. Seeing the almost barren streets with the occasional citizen making their way about their lives.

I let her think that it was just a nightmare, but I know what it really was, it's a premonition. I get them every once in a while about something important when it involves my livelihood. This I would classify as something that is of the utmost importance. It is regarding the lives of myself and the women's lives I hold even above my own. The premonitions are a bloodline I obtained from a priestess a few months ago when I saved her and supplied her with an heir at her request, my child of course because she wanted a strong suitor and who better than myself. I was curious to see if the child will gain any of my bloodlines I obtained or even survive till birth, I thought it was a grand opportunity to experiment.

Madara Uchiha… He is truly a freak of nature and that is saying a lot considering my own make up, he is stronger than I thought he was. My current power isn't enough for the frightening amount he possesses. No matter how many bloodlines I gain it won't be enough I will have to look for something else and I know just the thing, it is in my vault after all.

Passing back through my room with my soundly sleeping lovers I put on a form fitted black long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants, lastly putting on white sneakers. I quietly leave the room to make my way through the uninhabited area of the palace to a unused storage room, I place my hand against that back wall as seems appear opening into a doorway revealing an elevator. Walking inside the false wall closes leaving me in only darkness for a moment before it moves down to the depths. Little did anyone know I had a lab built in secret in the mountain beneath my palace where I had done most all of my more `questionable' projects with human trials, they weren't my own citizens but were prisoners of war that I had taken in many of my skirmishes with other villages or random bandit groups. The bottom line is that no one will miss them which makes them the perfect test subjects.

Being brought out of my thoughts with the sudden stop of the elevator as a seem of light appears in front of before opening to a hall with pure white floors and walls. Exiting the elevator and walking casually with a small smile when I reach a steel wall. Pulsing my chakra into the door making locks release with loud clanks. Watching it finally finish disengaging the locks and opening slowly revealing my lab with many machines and equipment surrounding a single tube with a humanlike figure about the size of a young child. This is my latest creation from what I call Project Genesis, its purpose was to create a new species of human superior in every aspect but above all else lacking in the corruption that the humans of today are so disgustingly ridden with.

This one I have in the tube was my first and only success so far after 246 trials of failures with most developing terrible disabilities or not surviving outside of the embryotic stage. I would begin the process with creating an artificial embryo that I then inject with the combination of a of various aspects of special Bloodlines that have appeared through mutations and not prone to reappearing like they had with being passed down in clans, I have come across these over the years and extracting there DNA, the final piece would be my own genetic material since mine had shown properties to adapt to changes with the genetic structure. This I can guess is only a mutation I had been born with and is as you can call it a bloodline, a very obscure one but fate has a funny way of planning things out.

You may think that why would I try it this way when I have the chimera technique to combine bloodlines, but I have learned the hard way that it isn't the answer as it is an unstable technique. I had perfected it yes but only the portions on the limit of how many bloodlines one can assimilate but in my foolishness I had destroyed that limit and taken in too many to count. With the Chimera technique before it had a limit of five and even then it broke down the hosts body eventually killing it. The only reason I am still alive now is because of the bloodline I unknowingly held but it seems that my limit is quickly approaching with the last straw being the bloodline with precognition degrading my body far faster than before.

I used various Fuinjutsu seals to accelerate the growth of most of the trials since time is literally not on my side with my current state of health deteriorating so I couldn't wait for the natural process of growth. It really shouldn't have changed anything with the embryo's growth since I used a space time Fuinjutsu seal I created with a heavily altered, you wouldn't believe how complex Minato's seal was that one little change could make its function of teleportation changing to time manipulation altogether. The only thing I couldn't manage to figure out was stopping time in an area altogether.

Looking into the tube at what you could call my own child with a small smile, the features of the child closely resemble my own, but would be my female counterpart. With delicate features, pale skin color and my abyssal black hair her age looks to be roughly 6. Project genesis has proven to be my only hope… I may claim it is humanities hope but it is mine as well. If she wakes and is able to function I will know that my research will have progressed enough to be able to create myself a reliable new body stronger than this one. The only thing is I don't know what special abilities she will have since I only used desirable traits from different bloodlines I don't know what the finished product will be…

While studying her face I see her eyebrows furrowing and a frown adorning her features under the respirator attached to her. I raise my hand resting it on the glass watching the child's own hand twitch for a moment before slowly moving toward the position my hand was resting before touching the glass before her face gains a serene expression. "_It looks like she can feel me and actively takes comfort in my presence… I think she may have been having a nightmare_." I think before chuckling to myself at the thought, giving her one last look before I move to the storage wing of my lab where my vault resided filled with various experiments I had completed that I deemed too dangerous to be unleashed in the outside world ranging from virus's, uncontrollable test subjects, and lastly the 9 tailed beast. I had failed in obtaining any others as the Akatsuki had gotten to them before I had.

Stopping in front of a pedestal with the box laced with seals containing the Kyubi I take off my shirt and throw it to the side before placing an Eight Trigrams Seal on my chiseled muscles. Seeing that I had performed the seal to perfection I reach out and place my palm on the top of the container pulsing my chakra deactivating the seals and pull out an orb of sinister red chakra and watch it for a moment before pulling in the chakra through the Eight Trigrams Seal. Once the entirety of the beast's chakra my knees buckle as weakness succumbs my body.

"I feel even weaker than before… I will have to count on the healing factor that the Kyubi gives to keep me alive long enough to defeat Madara or until I can make a new body. I have lost more time than I have given myself with becoming a Jinchuriki." I say struggling to walk back into my lab and taking a seat while resting my back on the tube closing my eyes falling asleep almost instantly.

_Mindscape_

Shooting upwards with a sharp breath looking around finding myself in a large room with sleek black walls as if they have never been dirtied since there creation. In front of me there is a large black cage with pillar like bars restraining a beast with the only clearly visible characteristics were its blood red eyes with vertical slits.

"**Its quite uncommon for my host to meet me so soon after the sealing… In fact, I would say this is the first time it has happened this quickly. So, what does my jailor want?**" A deep voice booms throughout the room.

"Well I wasn't expecting this myself, but I sealed you within myself because I need your help or just your power either will suffice." I say shaking of my surprise at the new surroundings and answering the beast in a calm tone.

"**And what makes you think that I would even give you my power?**" The beast's eyes narrow dangerously at my request.

"Because I am willing to offer you a deal, you lend me your strength and I will free you and assure you that you will never be bothered again by those pesky humans and live out the remainder of your existence in peace." I say looking unafraid into the beast's menacing eyes as they widen slightly from my words.

"**If I lend you my power you will truly set me free from the humans' shackles**." He asked in disbelief.

"Yes…" I say in my still calm voice.

"**Deal… But if you betray me I swear you will regret your very existence!**"The beast snarled dangerously at me.

"You don't have to worry about that I am a man of my word. Anyways since this is the start of a partnership what do I call you, I certainly can't call you beast as I am not that heartless." I say questioningly getting only silence for a moment staring into the eyes of the beast as it looks at me calculatingly as if he had just found something interesting.

"**Hmph… You can call me Kurama, you are the only human to ever here my name so consider yourself lucky… Partner**." Kurama says with a small smirk before disappearing as I find my eyes growing heavier before succumbing to sleep.

_Reality_

Opening my heavy eyes as I struggle to catch my breath I look up at the clock to find that many hours had passed since I came down into my lab. "Surely everyone is freaking out at my disappearance." I say with a small chuckle standing on unsteady legs I lean onto the tube.

Tap* Tap*

Startled I quickly turning my head, looking inside to see project genesis tapping on the glass with her face pressed against it. She was staring intently at me with brilliant green eyes filled with what looks like… worry? "_She is awake! Incredible I wasn't expecting her to awaken so soon_!" I thought looking at her with astonishment before quickly moving over to the console attached to the tube typing an alarming number of buttons before the tube drains of the liquid suspending the child. Once the fluid had been sufficiently drained a portion of the glass falls opening the tube as I stumble to the opening to check to see if her condition is normal, well normal by her standards.

As I approach the opening I see her looking up at me with something akin to happiness. Carrying her out of the tube I set her down on a nearby stool and run a check on everything I can think of from her vitals, brain function to her motor skills finding everything exceeding expectations. Her heartbeat is strong, brain function is unparalleled, and her motor skills exceed that of those around her age, all in all it was a success!

After finishing her checks and writing everything down in a journal I use to record everything I find with my experiments I turn to her once I hear a rumble as her head looks down to her stomach with a confused expression getting a chuckle from me. Moving to a mini fridge I had packed with snacks and beverages I take out a cut up apple and a bottle of water before I walk back to her and gesture a piece of apple to my mouth before handing it to her as she mimics my gesture putting the apple into her mouth and chewing on it as a smile graces her adorable features filling my chest with warmth at the sight.

I spend the next few hours with her feeding more apples and water before going through mental exercises with her that one would normally do with a newborn finding that she truly is an intelligent child with her completing all the exercises with unprecedented speed and getting quicker with each attempt. Deciding to test the waters and move on to speaking exercises finding she is grasping them quickly but as expected isn't fluent with the language yet, and what would you expect she is a child after all. If I were to guess she would be at the level of about a two-year-old in just a few hours of nurturing which is incredible!

Looking at the clock once more I see that more time had passed than I would have thought decided I needed to go back up to the palace to show everyone that I am alright and not give them a heart attack out of worry. Moving to the door of the elevator after leaving her in a room that I would often use when spending overnight in the lab with some children's books. But before I could enter the elevator I feel a tug on my shirt, looking down I see the little girl with small tears threatening to fall from her eyes breaking my heart a little at the sight.

"Papa no go…" She says sniffling a little wearing an oversized black shirt I had given her to cover up since I had no other clothes to give her.

"Airi-chan… I have to go for a bit, but I will be back with some more apples for you and read you a bedtime story how does that sound?" I say as getting a sad and hesitant nod as she hugs me as if holding on for dear life before watching me until I disappear behind the elevator doors. I had decided to name her Airi meaning love and affection since she has a seemingly limitless supply in her interactions with me in being overly affectionate and physical like holding on to me and hugging frequently. She had also taken a great liking to apples as she now refuses to eat anything else.

Exiting the elevator and closing the false wall I make my way down to my living quarters before stopping in front of my door when I hear a collection of voices.

"Do you think he is alright?" I here a shy voice already knowing it belongs to Hinata.

"Of course, he is our man after all." I hear a haughty voice slightly laced with worry as well belonging to Mei. Deciding this is a good time I open the door eliciting gasps from the women fumbling to me while religiously checking my physical condition getting a chuckle in response.

"Relax I am fine I was just down in my lab and time got ahead of me is all." I say calming them. I told them about the labs construction but I never told them where it was or let them enter it claiming it was for there own safety which is not entirely a lie but I just didn't want them to see some of the terrible things I am doing down there.

"At least tell us when you go down into your hole." Ino says with an upset tone crossing her arms while puffing her cheeks cutely.

Extending my hands and gently groping her cheeks while staring into her eyes getting a blush from her. Bringing her face closer placing a kiss on her forehead before pulling her back with all signs of her sadness having disappeared replaced with love.

"I apologize, next time I will be sure to tell you when I go down in my hole." I say jokingly.

"F-Fine your lucky I love you so much." She stuttered out with her blush reaching her neck.

"Now how about we go and get some breakfast eh?" I say getting agreements from all the girls.

Walking with the girls to the dining area and taking the head seat while the rest are filled. While waiting for the maids to get us our food all of the girls go silent before nodding silently to each other. Turning their head to my direction staring with worry in their eyes I raise my eyebrow.

"We know that you are unwell…" Tsunade says breaking the silence sitting directly across from me.

My blood freezes when I hear here words escape her mouth. Relaxing after a moment I release a breath closing my eyes to collect my thoughts. "_I was hoping to keep it from them a while longer at least until I can solve it, but now it may not be out of reach with my progress with Airi_." I thought to myself.

"How did you find out…" I say with a hushed tone.

**Author notes**: Hello all hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and that you didn't think I went to fast with this one. I know it was a little out there, but I really enjoyed writing this one. I spent a little more time with this one which is why it is a little later than usual and I also as promised made this one longer than my other chapters.

**Comments**:

Naruto009523 – I understand that you didn't have a profile but fear not I added in your votes. With Kushina and Tsume I won't add put the harem right now but I am not taking out the possibility for them in a later chapter so we will see. I am also glad you are continuing to enjoy the story it means a lot.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello and welcome back to Chapter 7 of 'The Strongest' I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter I had put out. As I stated in the last one I had asked for any ideas for future events and that offer still stands so go ahead and leave a comment for any suggestions you have. Alright with that out of the way, let's get started shall we?**

"How did you find out…" I ask in response to Tsunade along with the rest of the girls finding out about my illness.

"I found out a few nights ago when your nightmares had started, I had gotten worried and decided to check your condition in your sleep with my medical ninjutsu finding that you are not well and frankly it is scaring me as well as everyone else." She says with slight guilt in her voice but was mostly overtaken with a worried that had replaced most of the girl's faces.

"I see…" I say with my expression darkening a little. I didn't want them to have to find out and cause problems, but I guess it is too late now.

"Well you won't have to worry since I have already been working on a solution and I recently have gained a lot of progress which is what I was doing in my lab earlier." I say in an attempt to calm their concerns so we could at least enjoy breakfast, but alas it didn't work since they had scrambled out of their chairs zooming their way over doting and prodding me.

Smiling I use my Deva path to gently pull them towards me in a big group hug. "I am truly blessed to have such a caring family in my life. It makes all the trials and hardships worth it." I say out loud bringing the group to happy smiles.

After a moment I release them with a slightly guilty look. "Well I apologize for not telling you all what exactly I have been working on, but please be patient I will explain everything in due time… Now let us have Breakfast!" I say with a bright smile when I see the servants approaching with large platters placing them on the table and serving me my plate first before bowing deeply and excusing themselves. I smile at the act since I had never once asked them to behave this way, but it feels quite nice to be treated with this behavior. I can be very merciless with others, but the people of my kingdom have shown me no reason to act in such a way with crime being practically nonexistent. Their loyalty knows no bounds so in my eyes they deserve to be treated fairly. It is almost as if my people are untouched by corruption and greed which fills me with great joy at the prospect.

After a breakfast filled with a chorus of laughter and banter between each other as I watch with a silent smile at everyone's antics looking directly in front of me I see Tsunade with a kind smile while listening to the others. I think to myself the moment I met her.

_Flashback_

Walking into a local bar at the dead of night in one of the smaller villages surrounding Konoha I see a beautiful blonde woman drinking heavily at the bar table with another woman with black hair and a pig in her arms grumbling next to her. Other than those to the bar appears to be empty. "_I had heard many things about her beauty, but rumors truly don't do her justice. Anyways I came here for recruitment not ogling, I could really use her skills in medical ninjutsu_." I thought to myself before taking a seat next to her not even noticing me in her drunken stupor.

"Hmph, trying your luck at wooing this old lady." She says gruffly after a moment.

"Old lady, where?" I say dramatically looking around for added effect getting a smile from her.

"Huh that was pretty good, now what do you want I can tell you didn't come here just to get in my pants." She says suddenly serious.

"Alright I won't beat around the bush, I came here to recruit you into my organization I am creating. Its purpose will be to rid with world of corruption." I say with a stoic expression as her eyes narrow dangerously.

"What makes you think I will join you and abandon the leaf even though I had left." She spat as if her drunken state had been all but forgotten.

"I think this will change your mind." I say with a hand outstretched holding a file with a Leaf insignia on the face as she looks at it before hesitantly taking it and going through as her eyes slowly widen in horror at the contents.

"I-It… it is a fake, how dare you doctor documents in an attempt to sway my loyalties!" She says quickly standing up in fury while getting a gasp from her assistant, I remain unmoving staring straight ahead indifferently.

"It's true, I should know since I was a part of it in my younger years." I say as her eyes widen and a gasp escapes her assistants' mouth.

"But that is horrible taking children and torturing the to craft them into the perfect weapons with most resulting in death… There is no way that Sarutobi-sensei would allow something like that." She says with horror once again appearing on her beautiful features replacing now nonexistent fury.

"Don't lie to yourself you see that stamp of approval it is the Hokage's after all and we both know he is the only one able to give that kind of authority." I say with a hint of anger lacing my words.

"But still this doesn't justify turning against them." She says almost not believing her own words.

"I am sure this will break all loyalty to the leaf." I say tossing another file on the table next to her staring as if fearing the contents.

After a moment of staring at the file she eventually takes it reading the contents before tears start to stream down her face as she falls to her knees dropping the fall as it lay open with the only words that I see are _`Assassination mission report of Nawaki Senju and Dan Kato' _I look to her with my green eyes filled with pity. Stepping away from the stool I had been sitting on and stand over Tsunade before crouching down and lifting her chin to look into her tear-filled eyes.

"Humans are so filled with greed that they are willing to murder children and kill innocents in the pursuit of power… They do not care for you or me, but I will rid this world of this corruption so no one will ever have to go through the hardships that you and I have been subjected to." I say with a comforting tone as Tsunade's eyes widen slightly at my proclamation.

"I will care… If you treat me with respect and give me your loyalty you will have no need to fear ever again, I will bear the weight of your pain and suffering, you will be my family and I will be yours." I say with absolute conviction as a light returns to her eyes as if regaining something she had lost long ago.

"I-I will join you… Please take away my suffering I can no longer handle it." She says crying uncontrollably holding onto me fiercely as I gently stroke her hair with a small smile. "_I came here in hopes to recruit her but now I just feel happy that I managed to save at least one person from the depths of the Abyss in the process_." I thought grimly

_Flashback End_

"_Sigh it warms my cold soul seeing how happy she is nowadays_." I think staring at the laughing form of Tsunade as she jokes around with the girls. I had restored her youth with the assimilation of the condensed Senju cells and my own so she wouldn't suffer from the effects that I am currently dealing with and with it being her own bloodline it shouldn't have been a problem either way but you can never be too safe. Her lifespan should have been boosted even further as well since her bloodline does give the holder a strong vitality and long lifespans.

Looking at Hinata and Ino who are quite the duo with one being shy and timid and the other being haughty and attention seeking they are truly opposites. I met them while doing negotiations with the leaf when my Kingdom had become a prominent political power it became urgent to gather allies to avoid tension between villages. They had offered Hinata in a marriage contract with her being from a prominent clan in the village as a sign of good faith, I had ultimately decided to accept the proposal since after sitting with her I had determined that she was comfortable with the idea. I hadn't really known her and had an inkling of her personality from when I went to the academy and she didn't know who I was until I revealed my identity later on which resulted in Hinata being quite surprised and glad that I was still alive but that is about it since I didn't have much of a relationship with her in the academy. I had approached Ino and Kurenai when I was in the village already knowing that Ino would have gone with me in an instant when she learned it was me with her devotion she had before I had faked my death.

When she had found out she became hysterical but after calming down I had explained to her the darker part of Konoha she had joined me without hesitation. Kurenai had been a little more difficult in bringing to my side but after showing her the files I had shown Tsunade and explained to her how corrupt the village was and with the added falling out with her late `boyfriend' Asuma Sarutobi that had left her for some princess she eventually joined. I had gifted her with the Uchiha cells and mine as a compliment to her Genjutsu prowess to which she had been eternally grateful for.

Samui had been a similar arrangement along with Mei with marriage arrangements with there villages. I had found Anko traveling after leaving the village after being under scrutiny for so long when it hadn't been her fault and I could use the resentment she held for the village, I also saw a spark in her that I found myself interested in. Konan had approached me when she heard of my ideals after leaving Nagato when he started straying away from his own and effectively gone off the deep end with her no longer being able to follow him, which had been an unexpected boon for me and the Akatsuki's plans. Her usual stony expression had gradually shifted to a small smile she now wears often which fills me with joy that I was able to bring someone to happiness after such a painful event.

After finishing my own breakfast, I had quietly slipped away and packed a basket full of apples from the kitchen and quickly made my way to the lab to find Airi. Internally hoping I hadn't been gone too long when I was waiting as the elevator was travelling down to my lab. As the elevator stops and the doors open I see a small form huddled in a fetal position in front of me with tears running down her eyes. Quickly approaching her I crouch down before she wails and latches on to me dangerously tight not even for a moment thinking of letting go.

"Whats wrong Airi-chan? Did something happen?" I say with worry laced in my tone as I frantically work to calm her down with soothing strokes of her hair.

"Hic* Hic* Papa don't leave." She sobs breaking my heart.

"_Why did she behave so extremely I was only gone for an hour_?!" I think to myself distraught. Could it be that she along with heightened intelligence and physical capabilities that her emotions are as well? That is the only logical conclusion I can think of, which would also explain her behavior to this point regarding her affection and now her sadness. I may have only had a partial success with this being an unfortunate side effect.

With her after a moment quickly calming down in my embrace and quickly being replaced with happiness and affection while basking in my presence. Frowning a bit at this before I put on my kindest smile while getting her attention.

"Huh…" she says looking at me cutely bringing warmth to my heart.

"Look I brought you more apples just like I promised." I say bringing her already wide smile to practically face splitting as she excitedly scrambles to the basket in my hand as I chuckle.

"Now, now Airi-chan your going to have to eat one at a time that is to many." I say as she carries one in each hand and one stuffed into her mouth. I noticed that her metabolism as also been increased significantly, my guess is that her body burns a lot of energy to maintain her powerful body… and she is also growing too so that could be a cause.

Getting a small pout before placing the apples back into the basket except the one still hanging out of her mouth. Laughing at her which causes her face to light up in response to my happiness cutely hopping around me. "What would you like to do Airi-chan?" I say with a gently smile.

"I want Papa to teach more!" She shouts happily surprising me at her desire to learn more before smiling. "_We're more alike than I thought, her hunger for knowledge matches my own_." I thought proudly.

"Alright let go learn then!" I yell picking her up and placing her on my shoulders getting giggles in response.

I spend most of the remainder of the day teaching her various things like improving her lingual skills and more mental exercises until she eventually falls asleep in my spare bed. Deciding that this is as good a time as any to begin the creation of my own body I move to the lab and begin the basic form I had with the embryo and my genetic material I used with Airi but this time I decided to make a little adjustments with the physical aspects and try to tone down the heightened emotions. Adding a little more bloodline adjustments, like before I had taken simple traits from mutated bloodlines but added a little extra of a bloodline that used nature chakra for body enhancements and self-healing as the final touch of the mixture. I did do this with Airi just not much, she should have it innately but only time will tell.

After many hours of working away finally finishing the process with the embryo I place it in the tub that Airi had resided filled with fresh fluid. After everything is in place I reinstall the time seals to age the body up enough for my eventual use. Releasing a sigh and stretching my body producing audible pops I feel a presence looking in the direction I see Airi popping her head out of a doorway watching intently as if spying on me drawing a chuckle from my mouth.

Realizing that I had noticed her she walked out timidly thinking she was in trouble. "You're not in trouble Airi, how long were you watching me work?" I ask kindly bringing a shy smile to her face.

"A while I'm sorry Papa, but you looked so cool!" She said excited making pride swell in my chest at finding that my daughter had found me `cool'.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." I say patting her head bringing a blush to her cheeks.

Looking back to the tube I stare at the tube with the embryo watching intently for a few moments before deciding that the first stage went smoothly, and no problems occurred. I decide that I have done enough work for today I look up to check the time noticing that night had come, suddenly getting an idea I turn my head to Airi who was staring intently at the embryo in the tube with sparkles in her eyes.

"Airi-chan." I say getting her attention as she looks at me with confusion.

"Hm...?" she says cocking her head.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" I ask gently getting an excited nod.

Placing my hand on her head I teleport us using my Hiraishin to a mountain I had used to visit during the night that had shown the stars brightly and I always thought it was a beautiful sight and wanted to share it with Airi.

Suddenly finding that our environment had changed Airi presses herself closely to me in an attempt to feel a bit safer with the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Its alright you will always be safe with me. I will always protect you no matter what." I say kindly making her relax.

"What is this place papa?" She asks curiously.

"This is a place I come every now and again to clear my head and relax it is a beautiful sight is it not?" I say pointing out to the cliffside overlooking a vast expanse of land. I also point upwards to the skies where the stars littered the sky. As Airi looks at all that I emphasized her mouth drops in awe with a sparkle of wonder in her eyes which overall looked quite adorable.

"Wow! This is amazing." She says excitedly jumping around inspecting everything and playing around.

"_A childs curiosity truly knows no bounds_." I thought to myself with a small smile as I sit down on a nearby rock while watching her play.

"_Parenthood is quite special it almost makes me want to give up on my dreams and just take care of her… Almost_." I thought with my smile darkening thinking of my future endeavors.

**Author Notes**: Hello all if you are reading this it means you enjoyed the chapter enough to get here and for that I thank you. Sorry that this one took a little longer I had to go back to work so sorry about that but what can you do. I have been having some ideas for a new Fanfic with Re: Monster, I thought it would be a cool idea when I finish with this Fanfic so tell me what you guys think in the comments I would be happy to look at any ideas you guys have yourselves.

**Quantum qwazi** – I am sorry you feel that way but I did that to add some mystery to the character and for character development but if you don't like it then don't read it, no reason for you to suffer.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry all I got tied up with a lot of things at once so I had to step back and deal with all of that so I could come back and focus more on my writing.**

**Welcome back all hope you enjoyed the last chapter not gonna lie to you all I am kinda losing my interest a little bit in this story. But I have started the Re: Monster Fanfic that I have ideas pooling my every thought. I have to warn you I will be doing lemons in that story. This story I didn't because it was my first and I think this one was kind of a starting point for myself in writing and a sort of trial run I guess. I also think I kind of messed this one up a bit and went to fast which is why I think I am losing my interest in this one, but I am taking notes for my Re: Monster one and hopefully that one will be more of a success in my eyes but I appreciate everyone that has held out this far and stayed with the story.**

**Comments:**

**Neo Infinity**** – I am sorry to hear that, I tried to include every girl that people wanted I must have missed the suggestion for Tenten if there was one. I personally like Tenten but I also feel that she is a commonly forgotten character which is a shame since I see potential there, and with Neji I don't really like the pairing either if I am to be honest I think they just don't mesh well together with their personalities but that is just me.**

**Naruto009523 – Glad you enjoyed the chapter and looking forward to the next, as always I appreciate that you consistently comment which is awesome. With the Re: Monster story I appreciate the feedback and I had few ideas swimming around with doing my own OC. I wasn't thinking of doing the whole goblin route but what is really popping out in my head ever since I thought about it was an Elf or some sort of sub species with Evolutionary capabilities or having an Elf that is just able to evolve. Actually if I just make the Elf species in my story a monster species it should already have Evolutionary capabilities as all monsters do. Don't worry about Rou the thought of having my OC being a side character didn't even cross my mind. With cross-over girls is definitely a welcome idea since I am terrible with creating characters in stories so you will probably see a lot of canon characters or cross-over characters. Hell, I might even make the story one big cross over from numerous anime, manga, movies and or shows so we will see. Regarding a harem I think it will probably be a thing since I like harem stories so don't worry about that and with this one I am thinking I don't want to put a limit on it like I did with this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Looking at the tube in my lab the embryo that had previously inhabited it had progressed to a state that resembled a 2 year old boy to which I was quite relieved and glad that it came out a male since it would have been a little jarring that if my new body turned out to be female. It had been a few weeks since I had taken Airi to my special place I go every now and a gain to relax and she enjoyed it so much that she told me she begged me to visit it with her again soon which I agreed to of course.

I decided to hold off until a later date to explain to the girls about Airi's existence at least until my new body is ready for me to take over. Thinking that this would cause the least amount of issues since this project I am running is pretty questionable so in the event that they find out and in the practically nonexistent chance that they turn against me my body will already be ready and my plans will begin.

Turning away and walking down the hallway to the elevator I suddenly feel overcome with weakness as I puke an alarming amount of blood. One hand supporting myself on the wall I look down at the pool of blood below me with a frown. "_I am deteriorating faster than expected with each passing day and it is only getting worse, the Akatsuki will begin their movements soon and my body still needs time I can inhabit it now but that wouldn't be a good idea since it isn't in fighting condition yet. This isn't good…_" I thought grimly before casting a small fire jutsu to burn away the evidence. I can't let Airi see it after all I don't think she could handle it since she is fragile of mind.

Once I finish erasing the evidence I resume my walk back to my palace to spend time with the girls that don't need to worry about their duties for the moment. Which is only Ino, Mei and Hinata at the moment and the rest of the girls are off doing their own thing.

After a few hours of talking and spending time with Ino, Mei and Hinata and a bit of bedroom pleasures I decide to take a stroll around my village to pass the time thinking I had deserved a good break from everything I had been working on as of late, with the creation of my new body, raising up Airi and placating 9 women on a daily basis I have been fighting in my deteriorating body so this was a nice change of pace.

Venturing through the streets as many of the citizens notice me and bow or come to me bearing all manner of gifts ranging from fruits to small trinkets while I don't mind I just find it a tad bit annoying after the twentieth time someone else comes up to me with the same old line "Thank you our Savior may you have eternal lordship over our prosperous Kingdom." It gets a bit dull.

There are also no shortage of beautiful females approaching in hopes of me taking them on as concubines, believe me I would but I don't know if I can handle anyone outside of the 9 I already have and I don't think the girls would take to kindly to me showing intimate affections to anyone outside my harem since they do tend to get deathly jealous. Once they do it doesn't turn out well for anybody not even me since they get mad at me too when sometimes it isn't even my fault which is ridiculous.

As I continue my walk I come across a group of children that are playing around while satchel to each other and laugh as they keep it from a single person, a young boy. To others it looks like they are playing with him, but I can see it is quite the opposite as I can see the look of extreme hurt behind the boys eyes as he acts like he is having a good time.

Approaching the group of children, I make myself known. "Hello little ones, what game are you playing I am not sure I have seen it before." I ask in a kind tone as they finally see me and send an incredulous glance at me, but the young boy getting bullied stiffens obviously recognizing me.

"Beat it old man, why don't you leave and bother someone else!" The bigger kid of the group says who seems to have gained the leadership role of the group.

"G-Guys you shouldn't-!" He tries to say but gets cut off by one of the lackies.

"Oh, shut up!" He says and my kind smile drops into a small frown. A plain looking woman hears the beginning of the conversation and snaps her head this way and immediately widens her eyes in horror and quickly runs as fast as she can but it looks to prove difficult when it looks like she has a problem with her legs that makes it especially hard to move.

Once she finally gets her she drops to her hands and knees placing her forehead on the hard ground.

"Please Zen'nō-sama forgive my son for his transgressions, he is still young and doesn't know what he is doing!" She says frantically as I can practically taste the desperation in her voice and tears stinging her eyes.

"M-Mom what are you doing he's just some old loser!" The bigger kid says in complete shock getting a surprised look from myself since it seems he truly does not know who exactly he's talking about.

"Tatsu you will not speak to such a great man in such a way now if the next words that come out of your mouth are not praise I suggest you close it." She says in a deadly tone making him flinch while shutting his mouth.

"Please Zen'no-sama forgive him! I beg of you!" She says practically sobbing now.

Lowering myself to one knee I place my hand on her shoulder making her freeze and look up slowly meeting my eyes filled with concern.

"What happened to your legs?" I ask.

"Orochimaru used me for one of his experiments but failed resulting in the bad state of my legs." She says with great sadness reflecting in her eyes.

My hand still resting on her shoulder I charge chakra into it using a medical ninjutsu I created to help with the deterioration of my body but proved it wasn't enough, but I think it would cure her affliction pretty easily.

Sending my chakra through her body fixing even predisposed conditions she herself didn't know about. Once I finish I stand back up and offer her my hand with the usual kind smile.

"Please try standing and tell me how you feel." I say getting a shocked look from her with a slight glint of hope in her eyes.

"O-Okay…" she says taking my offered hand standing slowly.

"E-Eh there is no pain… There is no pain!" She says extatically jumping around before in her excitement throws her arms around me in excitement getting a chuckle from me as she realizes what she is doing.

"I'm so sorry Zen'nō-sama I was just so excited about my legs I don't know what came over me." She says with a blush before she remembers the situation with her son as she attempts to go back down to her knees, but I stop her.

"I forgive your son for his ignorance and disrespect towards me, but I cannot forgive him bullying someone weaker just because they are weak you must help them get strong not stunt them." I scold the boy who seemingly shrinks away.

"Thank you for everything if there is anything I can do to repay you-" She attempts to say but I hold a hand up silencing her.

"I only wish for your son to treat others that are deserving with kindness and seeing another one of my people happy and healthy is enough for me." I say smiling kindly.

"Thank you so much Zen'no-sama, get over here Taka!" she says grabbing her son by the ear and forcing him into a deep bow and bowing herself.

"Your welcome, stay safe and make sure to take care of your health from now on I wouldn't want my hard work to be for naught." I say calmly walking away and venturing back to my palace.

"_It is so annoying being the nice guy like shit I'm practically exhausted, but it pays off I guess when I am kind to my people_." I thought inwardly in annoyance as I walk through the bustling street full of happy people and smiles all around I find myself finally at the entrance to my palace and I see someone I thought I would never see again tapping his foot impatiently.

Looking at the teen I see a boy that couldn't be older than 16 with a snotty attitude, black hair and eyes with the back of his hair resembling a duck's ass. Wearing a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol and black pants and finally shinobi sandals. I notice the bandages covering his arms probably from when I had crippled him. I am sure you guessed it by now yes it is that arrogant bastard Sasuke.

"Who might you be I don't think you are from around here are you?" I say announcing my presence getting his attention. It was a lie obviously, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Run along you nobody and get someone to let me in I am here to meet with your leader." He said in his usual smug attitude.

"Very well please wait here while I go search for him." I say inwardly cackling, I walk up the steps into the entrance getting inside immediately much to Sasuke's annoyance as he had been trying to get inside for a while now.

As I close the doors I am approached by one of the servants. "Zen'no-sama there is someone outside looking for you, I made him wait outside until you got back." She says.

"Yes I just met him Kana, but he was being rather disrespectful and told me to fetch our leader for him, so I decided to make him wait a little while." I say with an evil smirk as the servant mirrors it while covering her mouth giggling.

"Hehe, your so evil Zen'no-sama." She says holding in her laughter.

"Oh, I know isn't it just terrible." I drawl before I continue. "Anyways direct him to my person study in oh let's say… 3 hours? Yea that sounds good." I say with my hand on my chin appearing as if I am in deep thought getting even more giggles from my servant.

"It shall be done Zen'no-sama." She say with a pleasant smile as she bows.

"Thank you." I say walking away.

_3 hours later._

Sitting in my study focusing rather intensely on a piece of paperwork writing something down as the door bursts open revealing a furious Sasuke with barely contained rage.

"You! How dare you make me wait for 3 hours aft-" I cut him off as I hold a finger up to him signaling him to wait a moment and acting as if that was adding the last straw that broke the camels back his black eye form into a single tomoe Sharingan staring at me intensely as if to kill me on the spot for my own disrespect.

"Alright it is done finally!" I say with glee showing him the paper I had been working on only to see one that the paper was an unfinished official document with a stick figure drawn in the corner. If Sasuke had not been in the current emotional state he had been at this moment he may have cracked a smile at the man's antics.

"What do you think? Good right?" I say pushing the paper into his face only making Sasuke to grab the paper and tear it into pieces and throwing it onto the ground proceeding to stomp on it releasing an unrestrained war cry of fury.

"Man, if you didn't like it you could have just told me…" I say with a frown looking at Sasuke breathing heavily.

"Enough! I came here to meet with you, and I expect you to talk to me!" He shouts angrily at me.

"Ok well what do you want?" I ask simply as I sit back down on my chair at my worktable looking at him expectantly as he looks at me dumbfounded.

"Ahem* well I hear that you can work wonders with medical ninjutsu with some of your deeds that you have done in the past… Bottom line I want you to heal my arms." He says fully expecting me to heal him as he starts to unwrap his bandages.

"What makes you think that I would even heal you what would I even get in return?" I ask nonchalantly as I inspect my nails.

"I am the last Uchiha so you should feel honored to be of use to me! Now get to healing!" he says holding out his arms getting a chuckle from me.

"Like I said what do I get in return." I say in a cold tone sending shivers up Sasuke's spine.

"F-Fine I will owe you one favor any task you want accomplished I will do it for you." He stutters out getting a smile from me.

"_This could be good I can test out a project that I have yet to have human trials with, but which one should I test? How about the ones with human enhancements and the one with the parasite… yeah that will be good I can just say that it is something I am testing to make shinobi stronger which isn't a lie but I have a feeling he will readily accept if he hears the word power_." I think before agreeing.

"That sound good, in fact I already know of something you could help me with but first let's take care of your arms shall we." I say getting up and walking up to him grasping his arms channeling my chakra into them. "_Damn I really fucked them up didn't I_?" I think as I inwardly smirk evilly.

"Alright done now follow me the quicker we get this done the better. Also don't worry about the numbness in your arms feeling will return shortly as its just a lasting affect of the Jutsu." I say walking out the door gesturing him to follow as he looks at his arms in wonder testing there mobility finding that it was almost as if he didn't cripple them in the first place despite the tingling numbness he mentioned but he did say it will go away.

Walking towards the unused part of the Palace where the entrance to my Lab is I see Sasuke getting worried and looking around suspiciously noticing the lack of servants or life on this side of the Palace. I don't have to worry about him knowing about this place since if all goes well he will either be dead or under my control so either way it's a win win with me having a powerful servant or me getting enough feedback with the enhancements and the Parasite that I can work out the kinks and make the chances of success the next time better. Right now, I couldn't say what the chances are since I have yet to test them so I guess you could call them a highly experimental procedure.

After I open the hidden elevator and travel down to the lab I can practically feel the tension coming from Sasuke which I find rather annoying.

"Would you relax? Why are you getting all shifty on me?" I ask looking at him.

"Well I don't know but it may have something to do with the whole secret elevator or something but that is just me." He says with sweat running off his brow.

"What is the mighty last Uchiha scared I never thought I would see the day." I joke chuckling getting a increasingly angered Sasuke but before he can retort the doors open revealing a blindingly bright white light and a hallway to match.

"What's with all the white?" He asks looking at me.

"Makes me feel clean. Let's go." I say shrugging my shoulders and gesturing him to follow getting an incredulous.

"This guy is insane…" Sasuke mutters under his breath thinking I didn't hear it. "_Oh, he has no idea_…" I inwardly say chuckling darkly.

**Author Notes**:

**That is a wrap. I decided with the Re: Monster fanfic I am writing that I will post the first Chapter soon and do a kind of interval in posting, so after I post this I will post the new fanfic and then this and then the new one and so forth. I am doing it this way because I think it will keep me fresh when I revisit each story instead of barreling through one and going too fast like I did with this one. The New FanFic will be on my profile of course. Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter and stay tuned for the next one!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all, glad to see you back in this chapter and hope you enjoyed the last one enough to read this one. If any of you are curious yes, I have posted the first chapter of my Re: Monster Fanfic. I have named it Re: Birth if you want to check it out you can find it on my profile of course. Now lets get on with the story.**

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asks with suspicion laced in his voice as he looks around in a completely white hallway until we come upon a door as I step aside gesturing him to go in. He looks at me with narrowed eyebrows before the word power echoes around in his thoughts and he throws away his suspicion as he forces the door open and walks inside as he pushes past me roughly.

Following behind I take out a syringe and jab the needle into his neck injecting the contents.

"Hey! What the-" He tries to finish but collapses onto the ground easily succumbing to unconsciousness.

"This is tranquilizer is stronger than I thought. I should probably tone it down, so I don't kill any of the subjects in the future by stopping their heart." I say looking at the syringe before shrugging, throwing it to the side I bend down and pick Sasuke up only to place him on the table in the room and strap his limbs tightly to it.

"Sigh* ok that is that now let's get the serum and parasite." I say walking to the corner of the room where a fridge is. Whistling as I open the fridge and fumbling around with the contents inside before pulling out to vials with both saying enhancements.

"Ah shit, I left the parasite in my lab. Just sit tight Sasuke make sure you don't go anywhere." I say waiving jokingly to the unconscious form as I venture out the door to the lab.

Walking into the laboratory I am greeted with the sight of my daughter Airi who is looking at me curiously while holding a teddy bear I had gotten her a bit ago.

"Papa who was that person that came in with you?" She asked cutely getting a smile from me.

"That is a very bad man who is tainted with corruption so please stay away from him as he will only hurt you." I say as she lets out a small eep. I had told her about other people and about how most of them are corrupted.

"O-Ok, but why did you bring him here if he was corrupted?" She asks with a hint of fear as I chuckle.

"You are so smart little one. I brought him here to rid him of his corruption and bring him to our side so we can deal with this upcoming threat." I say kindly getting a look of realization on her face. Yes, I had told her about Madara as well from my premonition.

"Ok I see now Papa, please be careful I don't know what I would do if I lost you…" She says quietly as she looks to the floor sadly at the thought.

"You won't ever have to worry about that little one. I will never leave you alone in this cruel world." I say patting her head as she looks at me with tear filled eyes before hugging my waste tightly as I hug back without hesitation with a small smile on my face. "_She is a light in my dark world, I myself don't know what I would do if I didn't have her at my side_." I think.

"How about this? Would you like to watch me rid him of his taint as he is reborn? I must warn you it will be a little scary, so you don't have to watch if you don't want to." I say watching her for an answer as her eyes fill with determination already giving me my answer.

"Ill go with you papa, I need to see this I can't be shielded from this forever." She says filling me with pride.

"Then let's go I just need to fetch something first." I say as I quickly pick up a vial with a small parasite wriggling inside a clear liquid.

"Got it! Now let us go shall we!" I say as I hold my hand out to Airi for her to grab as she does without hesitation.

Walking back to the room Sasuke was I walk past the door we went to the next one. Going inside It reveals itself to be a observation room for the one that Sasuke is in with a one way reinforced glass window with a table and two chairs.

"Go ahead and sit on that chair there I will be back in a moment." I say to Airi as she nods and takes her place on the chair.

Walking into the room with Sasuke in it I bring out the three vials, the two enhancements and the parasite. Holding them out in front of me I look at them back and forth.

"_Now which one first, if I do the enhancements first and the parasite second the body may be able to resist the parasite. If I do the parasite first and then the enhancements the parasite with already have a hold on the body, but there is no telling what will happen when the parasite absorbs the enhancements… Hmm what to do…_" I think to myself.

"Ah fuck it, Parasite first." I as I charge the vial holding the parasite with my chakra so it recognizes my chakra signature so it will follow my orders when it inhabits a body. Kind of like imprinting to give an idea on how it works.

Gently taking out the parasite with some tweezers I bring it next to the sleeping form of Sasuke and rest it into his ear as I watch instantly travel into his ear canal.

Waiting a moment for the parasite to take its hold I watch Sasuke. His face starts to twitch a bit before the minor movements turn into bodily spasms and finally ending with a calm expression as it carefully opens its eyes looking at me with dull black eyes as I look into it revealing no emotions.

"A success… now for the enhancements." I say popping the cork off the top of the two vials as I manually opening its mouth and poor the contents inside as it swallows easily.

Teleporting myself with the Hiraishin to the seal I placed on Airi just after she was born in the case she finds herself in harms way. Startling her a bit with my sudden disappearance in the room I gently place my hand on her shoulder getting her to look at me with relief.

"Alright are you ready? It should be starting soon." I say getting a nod from her as we both look at the restrained form and for a moment nothing happens until the flesh beneath his skin starts to writhe as his bones start to pop and break from there joints and all the while its expression never changes from its emotionless mask.

Its bodies muscles start to expand and tear through its clothes. It grows taller, its hair starts to fall out and its restraint tear apart from the increased mass as the metal table it lies on starts to creak under the pressure.

"Maybe I shouldn't have used two." I chuckle to myself as I look on in wonder at the subjects changing body to a monstrosity of a man if I could call it that anymore.

Small slits start to form all over its body as they open shocking me to the core at what is revealed. Sharingan… They are riddled all over his body giving him a 360 degree view from every direction. I did not expect this development, but it is the first human trial. I am guessing that it strengthened the Uchiha blood in him and mutated his body along with the parasite in his head bringing about an unprecedented combination. The parasite grows an incredible amount as tendrils flow down its limbs and create small openings at the wrists where it protrudes and stiffens like blades.

Looking down at Airi to see if the situation was too much for her I am pleasantly surprised as I see that her eyes are filled with awe and a look of wonder as she watches on at the man's transformation.

"What did you think Airi-chan?" I ask as her gaze shifts to me with her jaw hanging open.

"That was so cool! I have never seen anything like that before what did you give him for him to turn into that?!" She asks excitedly.

"_She takes after me harder than I thought she did, she takes interest in things like this as well_." I think with a happy smile on my face.

"Don't worry if you want I can teach you all about this stuff myself. Would you like that?" I ask her with a chuckle as she furiously nods with a bright gleam flashing through her piercing green eyes.

"I would do anything for you to teach me how to do that." She asks excitedly.

"Well then from now on you are going to be my assistant with my experiments and I will teach you all I know." I say as she gasps and hugs me tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She says quickly.

"Alright, alright calm down let's continue to observe for any changes. This is the first time I used this on a human, so I don't know what else to expect." I say as we both look back into the room with matching glints shining in our eyes.

After an hour of closer observation nothing else had changed with the subject so we decided to conclude that it has finished its transformation or at least it has for now and leave it in the room for a day to let the body settle into itself.

Walking back to the lab and chatting with Airi about the latest observation and teaching her about the basics of the science I practice as she listens intently to every word I say as I explain. She absorbs the information rather easily, probably due to her growing interest in the subject but most likely due to the mental enhancements she was born with or just the combination of both.

"Alright Airi I have to go back up and show my face around, so people don't get antsy without me. Perks of being a King I guess." I say with a sigh getting a saddened look from her.

"Are you sure you can't stay and teach me more?" She asks with tears forming, ah the good old heightened emotions she has I had almost forgotten. Quickly trying to come up with an idea so she doesn't spiral into despair while I am gone. Normally I just set something aside for her to focus on while I am away.

"Hmm, I am sorry but I really need to go… but I have this it is my personal journal I use to record all of the projects and experiments I have conducted and my notes on any new ones that I have some ideas about. Why don't you take it and learn anything you can from it and add to it?" I say taking out my journal from my robes and holding it in front of her as she stares at seemingly to shocked to do anything.

After a moment of looking at it she timidly asks. "Are you sure I don't know if I can take something as precious as that…"

"If I didn't want you to have it I wouldn't even offer it. Listen you are my pride and joy, my legacy. You will be the one to succeed me, if anything you have more potential than I do. I believe you will do great things with this." I say ion response as I nudge the journal closer to her as tears flow down her face, taking it gingerly and holding it close as if it is her lifeline she smiles.

"Thank you papa I won't disappoint you…" She says with her head lowered.

"I know you won't little one." I say patting her head affectionately making her blush as she runs off into her room too no doubt read my journal.

**Line Break**

Walking into my throne room I see my servants frantically moving about confusing me slightly.

"What is happening?" I ask a nearby servant getting her attention as she bows deeply and responds.

"Zen'no-sama thank the lord we found you, we are under attack it is Suna they have brought an army!" She said worriedly as I widen my eyes in confusion.

"_I thought I had made a deal with them and offered them some territory what the hell happened_?" I think to myself.

"Alright thank you for telling me about this I will handle it." I say going through the main doors leading outside. Concentrating I float into the air and survey the area to see where the army was coming from and sure as shit they are waiting in front of my castle walls. Guess I should find out what the hell was going through their heads to make them want to attack me.

Appearing in front of their large force numbering at what I can guess to be a few hundred shinobi of chunin and jonin level ninja.

"Why are you here in front of my castle with an army?!" I shout out at them until a figure with red hair, a tattoo on his forehead and a large gourd on his back.

"I am Gaara of Sunagakure the fifth Kazekage." He says simply as I look at him in confusion the fifth Kazekage what happened to the fourth Rasa?

"What happened to Rasa?" I say voicing my thoughts.

"He is dead and I found that you are to much of a threat to be allied with as your kingdoms growth is just too fast so I wanted to nip this in the bud before it is too late." He says as a frightening amount of sand floats out of his gourd and forms into a spear thrusting forth.

Before the spear of sand reaches me I send a force of gravity forwards destroying the spear and pushing away most of the army. Although most of the attack was fended off by a giant wall of sand much to my frustration.

Clasping my hands together I charge an insurmountable amount of chakra creating an even more devastating force than before destroying the sand wall and crushing the army.

Falling to one knee in exhaustion I feel a warm liquid flow out of my nose as I wipe it seeing blood. "_Damn this is little bit of exertion is enough to incapacitate me_?" I think to myself in irritation.

"Hmm not bad, that was enough to basically wipe out my army." A voice says as Gaara appears once the dust disperses. I look at him with annoyance.

"This just isn't my day is it? You're a strong one though aren't you? You don't even look the least bit fazed from that attack." I say getting back on my feet. My body feels heavy that move I did really take it out of me.

"My sand defense invincible nothing can break through it." He says as if it is a common fact.

Releasing a breath as I bring in as much nature energy I can to replenish what I had just spent in hopes to stave of my exhaustion a bit since I can already tell this is going to be a hard win if he is remotely speaking the truth of his sand defense.

Before I can even respond to his statement he shoots a Tsunami of sand in my direction forcing me to jump over it but only for it to sail up into the air following after me.

"**Shinra Tensei**!" I shout as a mighty force sends the sand away. I quickly clasp my hands together charging even more chakra than before.

"HA!" I shout as a giant meteor falls from the sky as Gaara looks up flabbergasted before trying to stop it with a colossal hand made of sand barely slowing it down. Seeing his distraction, I charge my nature chakra into my muscles as I shoot forth before Gaara could react punching him in the face with so much force he sails of into the distance landing in a nearby stone cliffside splintering the cliffside around him.

I float to the sky and watch as the meteor shatters the earth on top of my current enemy.

"Holy shit this really took it out of me." I say as I puke up a little blood and spit it out.

Floating back down to the ground I sit on a nearby rock to rest a bit but right as I sit on the rock I hear the sound of cracking rock. Looking in the direction of the sound I see pieces of the broken apart meteor being pushed aside revealing a monstrous looking remnant of Gaara with one arm covered in sand forming a giant claw and the sclera of his eye blackened.

"GRAAAAAH!" he shouts in an inhuman voice as he charges at me with incredible speeds his claws slashing my chest deeply.

"You don't know when to give up do you?" I say with clenched teeth.

"**Hey partner that is the one tailed beast Shukaku. Be careful he has a pretty short temper**." I hear the Biju I sealed within me say in my head.

"You couldn't have said anything before this?" I respond with a bit of attitude as I dodge one of the Jinchuriki's swipes.

"**Just woke up give me a break will ya. It's pretty exhausting to have to heal your weakening body**" He says with some mirth.

I get punched in the stomach once more sending me into a nearby rock as I splinter it upon contact. Pushing myself out of the rubble with a look of rage on my face.

"I am starting to get tired of this." I say as I bring up a single hand and charge it with every ounce of power I can muster including a little of Kurama's own for one single push in the direction of Shukaku.

The force was so powerful that Gaaras limbs tear out of their sockets splattering blood everywhere around him knocking him out of his tailed beast state instantly.

Walking up to him as he lay on the ground with a puddle of blood pooling around him. Sighing I use my healing jutsu to stop the bleeding and closing his wounds but not restoring his limbs of course because I wouldn't want him to cause me any trouble later. I intend to bring him back to my lab so I can extract his tailed beast for later use. Sealing him into a sort of stasis scroll created some time ago so I could convientently store living things. Putting the scroll into my rob I use my Hiraishin to bring myself back in the lab.

As soon as my feet touch the floor in my lab my body immediately gives out with blood running out of my eyes, ears, nose and mouth I feel as if I am on deaths door itself.

"**Damn partner you really did a number on yourself this time. Do not worry I will keep you alive, but you really shortened your lifespan with all that power you exerted. So just rest while I fix you up cant have my host die before he fulfills his promise**…" I hear Kurama's voice before it fades away.

My eyes forcing themselves closed I fall to unconsciousness as soon as my eyes close and collapse on the ground.

**Author Notes**: Alright guys that's a wrap hope you enjoyed this chapter if you haven't already check out the new fanfiction I uploaded I named it Re: Birth, you can find it on my profile of course. I am rather proud of the first chapter on my other story as I think it turned out well. So, with the upload of this chapter I will be uploading the second chapter of Re: Birth so stay tuned for that one.


End file.
